New love
by JorixBade
Summary: Beck and Jade's bad break up will lead to a new person in her life, a person that might challenge Beck's idea that no other guy could ever get to Jade. Will he be able to get her back once she realizes there's more to life than him? And will her new love be as perfect as she expects him to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **So whilst i was finishing my other story (Mafia), i came up with this so i wrote it during the weekend because i got some free time, i hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Hey guys" Tori said nicely as she walked towards Beck and Jade, who were in Sikowitz's classroom but they were just looking at the stage clearly upset.

"Hi" Beck said coldly and Tori sat down next to them awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" Tori questioned confused.

"None of your god damn business, Vega" Jade responded angrily.

"Why do you have to be so rude?" Beck questioned. "She is just asking a question"

"Whatever, it's not her problem" Jade said and he rolled his eyes. A few minutes later everyone else arrived and the class started.

"Improvisation! Jade, Beck, come on stage" Sikowitz said and they did. "You're a couple in a troubled marriage trying to rescue your relationship, go!"

"Hello, my love" Beck said and tried to kiss Jade but she leaned back so he stared at her coldly.

"Hi" Jade simply said.

"If you want this to work, you need to cooperate" Beck said.

"Really? Cooperate how? By letting you have as many as affairs as you want?" Jade questioned upset and he rolled his eyes.

"They're just friends, I'm not having affairs with anyone" Beck affirmed.

"I don't believe you" Jade said. "You've been getting home late for months"

"I have to work" He responded.

"If you say so…" Jade said and sighed.

"You know what? I don't have to keep going with this" Beck said and she turned to him slightly confused. "You clearly don't care and I'm tired of fighting"

"Because I do care, I can't stand seeing you flirting around with other girls" Jade affirmed.

"You're so insecure, god" Beck responded and Jade stared at him angrily.

"Maybe if you didn't give me reasons, I wouldn't have to feel this way" Jade commented.

"You create everything in your head, you're sick!" Beck exclaimed.

"So you think I'm sick? Wow!" Jade said coldly.

"Yes, I think you're sick and insecure and that's why it's getting harder and harder to be with you" Beck affirmed and Jade felt her heart crashing because she knew their discussion wasn't acting. "You're making my life miserable, I can't even smile to any other girl because you go nuts"

"The thing is you don't just smile" Jade said. "You like them, I can see it in your eyes"

"So what if I do? They're pretty but that doesn't mean I am after them" Beck commented. "Although, you know what? I'm tired of this, I should go after them"

"Excuse me?" Jade asked.

"Yes, I'm done trying to keep you happy…You don't know how to be happy" Beck affirmed. "You were born to be alone and miserable"

"I can't believe you're saying this to me" Jade said sincerely.

"Well, you better start believing it!" Beck responded and Jade stared at him completely heartbroken.

"Whoa…Good job but I think things are getting heated, go back to your seat" Sikowitz said but they ignored him.

"So that's what you feel…" Jade said emotionlessly and Beck was so angry at that moment that he didn't even care that he was hurting her.

"Yes, what you did today was above the line! It was the last thing I'm putting up with, you killed our relationship" Beck affirmed. "But I'm glad it's over, we are done, Jade West" He informed and she stared at him shocked, not knowing what to say. "Now I'm free to talk to all the girls I want and be happy and you're free to go lock yourself up in your room and cut yourself like you used to, I won't stop you again" He said and Jade's mouth dropped as her eyes filled with tears.

"Beck!" Andre said angrily as he stood up and Beck closed his eyes in frustration because he knew he shouldn't have said that.

"Jade…" Beck said because he was aware of the big mistake he'd made but Jade didn't say anything, she simply grabbed her backpack and stormed out of the classroom while looking down.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Andre questioned madly and pushed Beck back.

"Yes, Beck, what happened? Why did you act like that?" Tori questioned upset as he looked down. "And what did that last sentence mean? Jade self-harms?" she asked confused and Andre sighed while shaking his head at Beck.

"I have to talk to her" Beck simply said and ran out of the classroom.

"She used to do it" Andre informed.

"Everyone, please out!" Sikowitz said to the rest of the class and they had to leave the room.

"What?" Tori asked shocked. "But she seems so strong"

"It was a very long time ago, Tori, you weren't here back then" Robbie said.

"When we entered Hollywood Arts, she was a very lonely person…she was dark like she's now but worse" Andre informed. "She only talked to Cat so we started talking to her too but months went by before she considered us her friends, one day I noticed she had some scars on her legs and I asked her but she panicked and left"

"Jade had a lot of problems with her dad back then" Cat said sadly. "They always fought and one time I was there when he told her she was his biggest mistake"

"Oh my god" Tori said surprised.

"Her cuts became more obvious as weeks went by but she refused to talk about it, one day we went to her house without telling her and…" Robbie continued.

"And we found her about to cut her wrists, she wanted to kill herself…she'd even left a note" Andre affirmed sadly. "But Beck took the scissors from her hand and convinced her not to do it, he made her promise she wouldn't cut herself again and after a couple of months they started dating" He informed.

"Jade did it a couple of times after that but then she stopped and realized she was making a mistake" Cat commented.

"That's right, Jade's first months in Hollywood Arts were very dark…she never showed off her talents and then she suddenly became one of the best students once she stopped harming herself" Sikowitz commented.

"Wow…that's shocking news" Tori said sincerely and they nodded. A few seconds later Beck walked into the room and Andre immediately grabbed him by his shirt.

"If she does it again, it'll be on you" Andre said angrily. "If Jade hurts herself again, you'll pay for it"

"I know I shouldn't have said that but I didn't think" Beck responded sincerely and pushed Andre's hands off him.

"Yes, that's obvious…a thinking person wouldn't have said that" Sikowitz said coldly.

"God, Beck, I can't believe what you just did" Tori said shaking her head.

"How could you use that against her? You know what the consequences could be" Robbie said upset.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry, I know I was a jerk" Beck said honestly. "I shouldn't have said any of the things I said"

"Why did you act like that?" Cat questioned.

"Because Jade and I fought all morning, she picked me up because my car doesn't work and she found me talking to my cousin" Beck informed. "She went nuts and threatened her, Annie was so confused…she didn't know what was going on and Jade started getting violent, you know her, I had to pull her back"

"That doesn't give you the right to do what you did" Tori said coldly.

"I know and I want to apologize but she left and she won't pick up the god damn phone" Beck commented.

"She's right" Andre said and sighed before they all walked out of the classroom; leaving Beck alone and feeling miserable.

Beck spent the whole day calling Jade but she never picked up so he was worried she might've tried to do it again, he went to her house but only her car was there which meant she was alone and she never opened the door. "Jade! JADE, OPEN THE DOOR!" Beck screamed and kept insisting for about an hour but she never came down so he gave up. "Damn it!"

Next morning Beck was in the hall anxiously waiting for Jade to appear but the gang showed up first. "Did you see her? She won't respond to any of us" Tori commented worriedly and he shook his head.

"No, I went to her house last night but nobody opened the door" Beck said and sighed mortified.

"What if she is dead?" Cat questioned scared.

"No, no, Cat, let's not be negative" Tori said nervously and Andre stared at Beck coldly.

"If she's dead, it'll be on you" He said to him but then they saw Jade walking into the school normally so they exhaled relieved.

"Hey Jade, why didn't you answer our texts?" Tori asked and Jade shrugged.

"Because I didn't feel like it" Jade simply said.

"Jade, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said any of that, I didn't mean it" Beck said sincerely but she only stared at him coldly. "We need to talk"

"No, we don't, you've made your point" Jade simply said.

"Jade, did you…" Beck started but he didn't know how to finish so she was only staring at him emotionlessly.

"Cut myself again?" Jade finished and he sighed.

"Did you?" Beck asked sadly.

"For you? Of course not" Jade said laughing and she showed them her arms, which were normal, she didn't have any cuts on them. "Don't worry, Beck, I'm not going to kill myself…although, that's probably what you want"

"No, it's not" Beck affirmed.

"I'm glad because it's not going to happen" Jade responded.

"Please let me explain, we need to fix things" Beck said.

"No" Jade simply said proudly. "Yesterday I realized something very important, Beck, you're not worth my time or my energy"

"Jade, come on…" Beck insisted and tried to grab her arm but she moved it back.

"Don't touch me, we are done so go after all those girls and be happy" Jade ordered "Don't worry, I certainly won't be after you ever again…I deserve much, much better"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!**

 **I know the self-harming thing is sooooooooooo cliche for Jade but I needed it here haha.**

 **Don't forget to review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter and i know, Beck was an asshole but he'll see his luck.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Don't worry, I certainly won't be after you ever again…I deserve much, much better" Jade affirmed and walked away so the gang looked at each other surprised but gladly and Beck looked down.

"That's our girl" Andre said chuckling and Beck turned to him coldly.

"What is it, Beck? Would you rather her be crying and cutting herself because of you? I'm glad she knows it wouldn't be worth it" Tori said and Beck sighed, he was happy she hadn't cut herself again but it made him sad to know they were actually done.

Several weeks went by and things stayed the same, Beck usually tried to approach Jade but she always called him out. However, she was acting like she didn't care anymore, she seemed normal, she even seemed happier than usual and that's what bothered Beck the most, the fact she was actually done with him and ready to move on.

One day the gang was seated at lunch just talking and eating normally. "It's almost time to present our play" Tori commented nervously. "Aren't you guys nervous?"

"People only get nervous when they're not prepared" Jade said and smiled ironically so Tori rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm serious…it'll be a huge thing, producers are coming" Tori commented. "And Jade, you got the lead!"

"Yes, it's exactly how it should be" Jade responded.

"Is your dad coming?" Andre asked.

"I don't know, he said he'll see if he has time" She said. "He probably won't come but whatever"

"He'll miss out on your performance, it's fantastic" Tori complimented and Jade gave her a sincere smile. They continued eating and all the sudden a guy covered Jade's eyes from behind so everyone stared at him confused. He was a tall strong man with brown hair and gray eyes, he looked about twenty four and he was wearing a fancy but casual outfit.

To everyone's surprise, instead of getting angry Jade simply touched his hands and smiled while taking them off. "Hello beauty" The man said and everyone stared at them disconcertedly.

"What are you doing here?" Jade questioned.

"I came to see you" The guy responded. "My eyes needed their daily beauty intake" he commented and she couldn't help to smile so the gang looked at each other confused.

"Jade…who is your friend?" Tori questioned trying not to interrupt.

"Oh yeah, guys, this is Daniel" Jade informed. "He is a…friend" She commented.

"At the moment" Daniel said and smiled at her so she chuckled while shaking her head a little. Beck was just staring at them surprised and upset. "Right?"

"Stop it…" Jade said smiling as she blushed, which was weird in her. "Anyway, Daniel, these are my friends: Cat, Tori, Andre, Beck and Robbie" she informed and he smiled.

"Nice to meet you, guys" Daniel said politely. "And I'm sorry but I'll have to kidnap Jade for the rest of the day"

"What?" Jade asked slightly confused.

"Today we're going to a very special place, you'll love it" He affirmed.

"Where?" She questioned as he grabbed her hand to help her stand up.

"It's a surprise" He responded.

"I hate surprises, tell me!" Jade demanded and he exhaled.

"Fine…We are going to fly over L.A. and have dinner with a beautiful view, we'll see the sunset and the city at night from above; it's a magical experience" He commented and the gang's mouths dropped open.

"You're kidding…" Jade said and he shook his head.

"Nope, don't you know me yet?" He asked. "I want you to experience the best of life and that's why I try to make each day with you special" he commented and everyone looked at each other with their eyes wide opened, it was so obvious Daniel wanted Jade. "So? What do you say? The reservation is done and the helicopter is ready"

"Isn't that too expensive?" Jade questioned.

"Don't worry about that, you're worth everything" Daniel affirmed and she smiled. "Shall we?" He asked as he bended his arm so she would put hers through it and she nodded.

"Okay" Jade said smiling and grabbed her backpack.

"Oh let me" He said and carried it for her.

"See you tomorrow, guys" Jade said and they walked away. The gang remained in silence for several seconds completely shocked and Beck was just staring at them clearly angry.

"Wow…can you guys believe this? She's got a new boyfriend!" Tori exclaimed.

"And what a boyfriend…" Andre added. "That guy is very impressing" He said and they looked at him smiling suspiciously. "What? It's true"

"He is too old" Beck said coldly. "And she said he is a friend"

"He must be in his 20s, he is just fine" Tori responded. "And Jade, did you see her? She couldn't stop smiling…that's very unusual"

"I think she likes him" Cat commented sincerely and Beck simply exhaled upset before walking away.

"Whoa, someone's jealous" Tori said.

"Definitely" Andre responded and laughed. "It's about time he realizes he is not the only man who could get to Jade"

"I agree" Robbie added.

"I'm just glad to see her happy" Tori commented. "I can't wait for her to tell us everything about him"

Daniel took Jade to the mall so she would buy a nice dress and heels, then to the salon so they would do her hair and when she came out, his mouth dropped. "Wow…the wait was so worth it" He said surprised by how stunning she looked.

"I don't get why I have to dress up…and why you're dressed up too" Jade commented sincerely.

"Tonight is special" He said smiling and Jade stared at him suspiciously. "Trust me, let's go!" Daniel drove Jade to the place and they got in the helicopter, they flew for about thirty minutes and saw the sunset.

"This is beautiful" Jade said.

"Not nearly as much as you are" He commented and she smiled as they both looked out at the city. When it was dark the helicopter landed on the top of a mountain but there was a restaurant there.

"Wow…I have never been here before" Jade commented, the place was huge but it didn't have a lot of tables; a man in a suit greeted them and took them to a table with view of the city. "This is sick!" she said and he smiled.

"I'm glad you like it" Daniel responded. "That smile is worth everything"

"Stop it…" Jade said because he was making her blush.

"Jade West blushing, oh my god! I think I just won it all" Daniel said and she laughed a little.

"Shut up" She said and rolled her eyes.

"It took me so long to get you to smile and now I finally made you blush, I'm proud of myself" He commented and Jade chuckled while shaking her head.

"You're unbelievable" Jade said and he shrugged.

"I try, I try" He responded ironically and she laughed.

"God, stop it" Jade said because his face was making her laugh.

"Will you tell me why we are dressed like this?" Jade asked.

"Because tonight is special" He simply answered and the waiter arrived with their meals, they ate calmly and Jade really enjoyed her dish.

"That was delicious" She commented.

"Yes, this is one of my favorite restaurants" Daniel commented and Jade sighed while staring at the beautiful view of the city as they stood behind the banister.

"I love cities at night" Jade said. "The lights, the buildings, they make me feel lik-"She continued but then he interrupted her by kissing her lips sweetly and she didn't push him back. "Why did you do that?" She questioned and he shrugged.

"Because I saw you with this lighting and I couldn't help myself" He said sincerely and grabbed her hands. "Jade, from the day we met I was hypnotized by your beauty and after all these weeks going out with you, I've fallen for you and you know it" He affirmed. "So I think it's the right time to ask you this" He said and got on his knee so she stared at him surprised, she had no idea that was still a thing.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Daniel questioned and Jade didn't even know how she felt, she was surprised, confused and happy at the same time; she thought his actions were sappy but cute at the same time.

"Daniel…I" Jade said nervously and he kept smiling at her.

"So? What do you say?" He asked again because she'd stayed quiet for a minute.

"I say….yes, yes" Jade responded and he smiled happily so he exhaled relieved.

"You scared me for a second" He said as he stood up.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting it" Jade commented and he put his hands on her waist as they started kissing. They made out for several seconds and then he broke the kiss with a smile on his face.

"This deserves a celebration" Daniel said and popped a bottle of champagne, he served two glasses and gave one to her. "Cheers, my love"

"Cheers" Jade said and smiled. After that they had dessert and went back to the helicopter, they flew over the whole city and hours later, he drove Jade back home. She went straight to her room and simply sighed as she stared at the mirror. "Oh Daniel…I hope this is the right thing to do"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Don't forget to review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Next day Jade was buying a soda in the machine when all the sudden her friends surrounded her. "What do you want?" She asked annoyed.

"So…who's Daniel? Why didn't you tell us about him?" Tori asked curiously and Jade rolled her eyes. "Please tell us!"

"Fine, but only because you seem desperate" Jade said and sighed as they all listened.

"Daniel is an engineer I met at one of my dad's dinners a few months ago, his father is my dad's old school friend" Jade said. "He started talking to me and I called him out several times but he insisted…in very original ways, I must say" she commented and chuckled while remembering. "Anyway, he is a real gentleman, he treats me like a queen and always has a detail and a nice word for me…always; he makes me feel very good about myself"

"Really?" Beck asked ironically and she turned to him coldly.

"Really" Jade said nodding. "We've been talking for a long time and he knows a lot about me now, including the fact I used to self-harm and that I almost committed suicide and do you know what he said?" She asked and they shook their heads. "That I was very brave to have stayed and that he was proud of me, he is willing to spend the rest of his life making sure I never want to do that again" she informed and Beck looked down.

"And? What about last night?" Tori asked.

"We've been going out for several weeks and he always surprises me" Jade responded. "Last night wasn't the exception" she commented and smiled thinking about it so Beck stared at her upset. "He took me on a magical night and asked me to be his girlfriend in the most precious way, he got on his knees like it was marriage…it was crazy, I never thought someone would do that for me"

"Awww" Cat said smiling.

"And what did you say?" Tori asked excitedly.

"I said yes" Jade responded and turned to Beck coldly. "It was the best day of my life" she informed and he stared at her with a straight face. "He had me dress up for the occasion and had a photographer at the restaurant to capture every moment, it was amazing"

"But tell us more, how exactly did it happen?" Tori asked and Jade didn't really want to say it but she knew it bothered Beck so she did.

"We finished having dinner and we were staring at the city, the view was sick! Anyway, I was talking and he suddenly kissed me" Jade started and Beck exhaled upset. "I asked him why he had done it and he said he couldn't help it, then he told me he'd fallen for me from day one and that it was the right time to ask me….He got on his knees while grabbing my hands and…" she continued but laughed a little while shaking her head. "It was so funny, it literally seemed he was a movie character, he said 'would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?' and I couldn't resist, I said yes and then we kissed again…He was so happy, we even cheered with champagne to celebrate" Jade commented. "Then we ate dessert and continued flying over LA, he spent the whole time hugging me and hours later, he drove me home"

"Oh my god, I can't believe that man is real" Tori commented excitedly.

"Me neither" Jade said and turned to Beck again because it was obvious he was angry. "What is it, Beck? Aren't you happy for me?"

"What game are you playing?" Beck asked coldly.

"Me? I'm not playing any game" Jade responded.

"No? You're here talking about that idiot like he is the eighth wonder of the world and you're doing it on purpose to punish me" Beck commented.

"What's your problem? You were the one who dumped me, remember? You even told me to go cut myself again" Jade said and he grabbed her arm to make her walk into the Janitor's closet while the gang stayed outside. "What's wrong with you? Let go!" Jade ordered and pulled her arm back.

"You can't be dating that man" Beck said.

"You don't own me, you can't tell me what to or to not do" Jade responded.

"You can't date any other man" He affirmed. "You only love me" He said and she laughed a little.

"That's your problem, Beck, you think the world turns around you and that I'm not worthy of someone else's love" Jade commented coldly.

"No, that's not what I said" Beck responded.

"But it's the truth, you never thought I would find someone else and so fast, someone who would actually make me feel loved and wanted" Jade affirmed. "But guess what? You're not my whole world and fortunately, I realized it"

"Jade, don't say that" Beck said. "I love you"

"No, you don't and you know it's true, you always went around smiling at other girls because you enjoyed making me feel jealous and insecure" Jade said. "You've always known I have self-confidence issues and instead of trying to make me feel I was the only one, you kept reminding me I was just an option and that you were doing me a favor by being with me"

"That's not true" Beck responded.

"It is" Jade said with tears in her eyes. "I saw you smiling several times when I confronted you about it, you never made me feel I was worth it and then Daniel appeared, just in time!" She commented "He appeared after you told me I should go lock myself in my room and cut myself like I used to, he appeared after you told me you were tired of me, he appeared after you told me I was born to stay alone and miserable and you know what? He made me feel the exact opposite"

"I said I was sorry for that" Beck said sadly. "I love you, Jade, we need to talk"

"Makes no difference, Daniel does what you never did" Jade responded. "He keeps reminding me I'm beautiful, he keeps reminding me I'm the only one, he keeps reminding me that he is lucky to be with me…He keeps reminding me I'm worth it"

"Of course you're worth it, Jade, I never meant to make you feel differently" Beck affirmed and she smiled while shaking her head.

"Yes, you did" Jade said. "I don't have to ask Daniel to tell me that he loves me, he does it voluntarily, he spends every minute we are together trying to make me happy"

"Jade, come on, you can't love him" Beck said and tried to grab her hands but she stepped back.

"Don't! I'm way over you now, Beck, you're free to do whatever the hell you want" Jade said and he stared at her sadly. "Go be happy with someone else, someone you truly love or someone who's willing to put up with your ego because I won't do it any longer; I finally found someone who's worth my time and it's not you" she affirmed and walked out of the closet.

The gang simply saw her walking away and turned to Beck, who was just looking down. "She's got a point…" Andre commented and Beck turned to him. "Beck, you know it's true, you always enjoyed making her jealous"

"Shut up" Beck said upset.

"I think you should move on, Beck, because now that she's found someone who truly appreciates her, she won't get back to you" Tori added and he sighed.

"I truly appreciated her" Beck affirmed. "She just doesn't get it"

"Did you?" Robbie asked. "Beck, you knew she was insecure…and yet, you kept pressing her buttons to make her feel you could replace her at any time"

"That's not true" Beck affirmed.

"It is" Tori said coldly. "You know it is, and what you did that day in class was the last drop before she realized it, I'm actually glad she did"

"Are you all even on my side?" Beck asked upset.

"There are no sides, you're both our friends" Andre responded. "But you've acted like a jerk for a long time and Jade deserves better, she has enough with her father making her feel bad about herself for you to make it worse…At least now, Daniel is trying to change that"

"Whatever" Beck said coldly and walked away. That night Beck was in his RV just staring at pictures of him and Jade together, he regretted breaking up with her and the more he thought about their past, the more he regretted not treating her like she deserved.

He opened Facebook and the first thing he saw was Jade's new relationship with Daniel Sanders, followed by a picture of them together in the restaurant she'd mentioned. They were both smiling and she seemed very happy so Beck closed his laptop madly. "Damn it!" He said and covered his face.

Beck spent the whole night trying to sleep but he couldn't stop thinking about Jade so it was impossible. A few days later they were playing cards and drinking soda in Tori's house, when the bell rang so Beck went to open it only to see Jade and Daniel standing outside.

"Hi Jade, hi Daniel" Tori said nicely as she walked towards the door and Beck stared at them coldly.

"Hi" Daniel said. "We brought this" He said and handed Tori a bag with different boxes of chips.

"You shouldn't have" Tori said nicely. "Come in!"

"I don't like to appear in reunions with my hands empty" Daniel commented as they walked inside.

"So what are you guys doing?" Jade asked as she and Daniel sat down on the couch, he was behind her with his arm around her shoulder and his other hand stroking hers so Beck was just staring at them upset, he remembered when he was the one doing that and only wanted to get Daniel away from her.

"We were playing cards but it's getting boring" Cat responded.

"Then let's do something else" Tori said and they all stated thinking.

"What about truth or dare?" Cat suggested.

"Sounds good" Daniel said and Beck rolled his eyes, everything he said bothered him.

"Alright, let's do it" Tori said and the first to go was Andre. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" He responded.

"Have you ever had a crush on a teacher?" Tori asked.

"Yes" Andre said and they laughed.

"What a stupid question, Tori" Jade said and the next to go was Daniel.

"Truth or dare?" Andre questioned.

"Mmmm….truth" Daniel said.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" Andre asked and he smiled surprised.

"That's a low move" Daniel responded and chuckled. "Alright, umm let me see…" he said and started counting. "Formal girlfriends, four"

"Four?" Jade asked surprised.

"Yes, but none of them can compare to you, baby" He said and she smiled proudly. "Alright, truth or dare" he asked her and she thought about it.

"Dare" Jade said and they stared at her surprised.

"Kiss me" Daniel said and Jade started laughing.

"Are you serious? That's your dare?" Jade questioned and he nodded so she smiled and kissed him, they kissed for about ten seconds while Beck stared at them feeling he was about to explode.

"Oh man, I think I'm liking this game" Daniel commented and Jade rolled her eyes smiling while the rest of them laughed.

"Alright, Beck, truth or dare?" Jade asked.

"Truth" Beck said and she nodded but seconds went by and she didn't speak.

"God, I don't know what to ask" Jade said to Daniel and chuckled so he said something in her ear and her smile dropped. "That's not necessary"

"Just do it" Beck said coldly and she looked to the other side uncomfortably.

"The question is: what do you think about MY girlfriend and me?" Daniel asked and Jade sighed as Beck smiled ironically.

"Really? Are you sure you want to know that?" Beck asked and Daniel nodded so he smiled and shrugged. "Alright, I think she's only with you to punish me for breaking up with her" He said and Daniel's face immediately changed as he stood up so Beck stood up as well.

"How dare you?" Jade asked angrily.

"Repeat that" Daniel demanded coldly.

"Jade loves me" Beck affirmed and Daniel tried to step forward but Jade stopped him.

"No, don't…This is what he wants" Jade affirmed and turned to Beck madly but then back to Daniel. "You know what I feel for you"

"I do, baby, don't worry" Daniel said and gently pushed her hands off him before turning to Beck again. "It's not my fault that you didn't know how to treat a girl like Jade when you had her"

"She started dating you after I broke up with her, that's the only reason she's with you" Beck commented.

"Then thank you, Beck, thank you for dumping her, I'm grateful" Daniel said and Beck's arrogant smile dropped. "Fortunately, I DO know how to treat a lady and believe me when I say this, you were erased from her heart, I made sure it happened" he affirmed. "It's a shame that you couldn't appreciate what you had but it's too late, fortunately for me I met her in the right moment so thank you!"

"Go to hell" Beck said angrily.

"No, YOU go to hell" Daniel said. "Jade is MY girlfriend now and I'm making her ten times happier than you ever did, just like she deserves" he affirmed and took a breath before turning to Jade with a smile on his face. "Let's go, my love, I think we should leave now…How about dinner at my apartment?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes, that sounds good" Jade simply said and grabbed her purse. "Bye guys"

"Bye Tori, it was a nice evening" Daniel said nicely and closed the door so Beck threw a pillow at it madly.

"Beck, calm down" Andre said.

"Oh leave me alone, Andre, that idiot just told me to my face that he is making Jade, MY Jade happy" Beck responded angrily.

"Well, he is…"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Don't forget to review! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of weeks went by and it was finally time to present the play so everyone was nervous; that was a great opportunity to be seen by movie producers and they all wanted to get hired. "Hello beautiful" Daniel said as he hugged Jade from behind in the back of the theater.

"Daniel, you scared me!" Jade commented.

"Look, I bought you this" He said as he showed her a beautiful diamonds necklace and her mouth dropped.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful" Jade said and smiled at it before kissing him but he broke the kiss to put the necklace on her.

"It makes your natural beauty shine" He complimented.

"Awww" Tori said as she and the rest of the gang walked towards them. "Wow…that necklace is amazing"

"I know, right?" Jade said. "I think I can wear it during the play"

"Yes, absolutely, it looks fantastic!" Andre responded.

"Have you seen my dad?" Jade asked Daniel.

"Don't worry, I called him yesterday so he wouldn't forget and he is here" Daniel informed so Jade's eyes wide opened.

"Oh my god, he'll finally see me act" Jade commented smiling and kissed Daniel again so Beck rolled his eyes.

"I love seeing you happy like this, that smile is my weakness" Daniel commented and she smiled at him. "You're beautiful, did you know that?"

"Considering you say it five times a day, yes I would say I do" Jade responded and chuckled.

"Good" Daniel said nicely. "Okay, I'm gonna be out there watching you…break a leg!"

"Thanks" The play started and everyone did a fantastic job, it was about a woman whose daughter was taken and she fought nonstop to find her. Jade played the lead, Cat played the daughter, Tori played Jade's friend, Robbie and Andre, the cops and Beck, the kidnapper.

"I want my daughter back!" Jade said as she cried her eyes out and Tori rubbed her back.

"It'll be okay" Tori said.

"NO, IT WON'T!" Jade said louder and closed her eyes in frustration. "That animal is probably hurting her and these idiots can't tell me where she is"

"It's not so easy, Loraine" Tori commented. "Lucy could be anywhere"

"She should be home but I don't care what they say, I don't care if they say they can't find her…I WILL" Jade affirmed and stood up. Some scenes went by and they were on the last part, which was when Loraine found her daughter's dead body and collapsed on her knees. "Lucy? Lucy, honey, please open your eyes" Jade said smiling sadly at Cat, who was just laying there with her eyes closed. "Lucy! Lucy….NOOOOO!" She screamed as she hugged Cat's body near her and broke out crying. "No, no, no…honey, wake up, please" she begged as she cried. In the scene there was only Jade on the floor holding Cat and the lights were low all around.

"Mom…" Cat suddenly said and Jade looked at her face so she immediately smiled.

"Lucy? Lucy!" Jade exclaimed gladly and hugged her again. "You're safe now, honey"

"Where are we?" Cat asked and Jade smiled at her with tears in her eyes.

"Home"

Jade's father was in the audience next to Daniel and he was enjoying the play, he was even proud of his daughter's mad acting skills. Jade's dramatic performance carried out the play wonderfully and when it ended everyone gave a standing ovation. All the actors stood in line and leaned forward in gratefulness as they smiled at the audience.

"Thank you, this was a play we prepared for all of you and we are glad you enjoyed it" Sikowitz said on the microphone and the audience continued clapping even after the curtain closed.

"Oh my god, oh my god, that was amazing" Tori said excitedly. "You killed the role, Jade"

"I know" Jade responded

"Congratulations, Jade, everyone loved it…some producers asked me to give them your info" Sikowitz said and she smiled. "You might as well get a contract tonight"

"Oh my god" Jade said excitedly and then Daniel appeared.

"You were amazing, I can't believe how good you are" He commented.

"There are producers interested in me, can you believe it?" She asked happily and he smiled.

"Of course, they'd be crazy not to" He commented and they hugged.

"Hello Jade" Her father said as he walked towards her.

"Hey dad" Jade responded.

"Mr. West, do you have anything to say about the play?" Daniel asked as he put his arm around Jade's waist.

"You did very well" Mr. West said and Jade smiled a little.

"Thank you" She responded.

"Okay then, I'll see you at home" He said.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she's there safely" Daniel said and Mr. West simply stared at him emotionlessly before walking away. "But before, you and I have to celebrate" he said to her and kissed her lips sweetly. Beck was a few feet away just watching them and trying to pretend it didn't bother him anymore but it was obvious it did.

"What do you have in mind?" Jade asked as she put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her hips.

"How about I cook an amazing dinner for you in my apartment, we drink some wine and…I don't know, we'll see" Daniel said and she smiled.

"I like that idea" Jade responded and grabbed her purse before they walked out of the theater.

"Damn it!" Beck exclaimed angrily and kicked the chair.

"Whoa chill, man" Andre said.

"Beck, it's been over a month since they started dating, you should be used to it" Tori commented.

"Well, I am not" Beck said angrily. "I can't stand seeing them together, I can't stand seeing her happy with someone else"

"You can't stand that she could get over you, that's the problem" Tori affirmed.

"No, it's not about that…I love her and it hurts me to see her with that man" Beck responded. "It hurts me because I know he makes her happier than I did, it hurts me because she is right to be with him and the worst part is that I basically pushed her into his arms"

Daniel lived in a very nice apartment in the city and Jade enjoyed being there with him so he cooked pasta and shrimp for her, they had dinner, watched a movie and when it was nighttime he drove her home. "Hey, I thought it'd be fun to go to a house I have in the forest this weekend, there's a lake to swim in and no one will bother us, do you like the idea?" Daniel asked as they walked towards Jade's front door.

"Yeah, sure, it sounds good" Jade responded and he smiled.

"Perfect, don't worry about anything…I'll make sure you have the best weekend of your life"

On Friday Daniel picked Jade up at school and drove her up to the mountains until they arrived to a beautiful cabin in the middle of the forest, there was a lake and a waterfall almost in front of it. "Oh my god, this place is amazing" Jade said as she stepped out of the car.

"I knew you'd like it" He responded. "Come in, we'll swim later" Daniel said and they walked into the cabin. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's…nice" Jade said as she looked around.

"I'm glad"

They spent the afternoon swimming in the lake and then they went back to the house to have dinner and rest. "You're such a good swimmer" Jade complimented.

"Thank you" He said nicely and sat down next to her by the home chimney.

"I'm so cold" Jade said as she rubbed her hands together and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'll keep you warm" Daniel affirmed and then they started kissing, Jade was fine with that but then he slowly made her lay down until he was on top of her. "You're so beautiful" He commented and she smiled. He started moving his hand down her body and she started getting nervous so she grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Ummm…I don't think I'm ready yet" Jade said and he stared at her confused for a second but then chuckled and started stroking her face.

"Of course you are" Daniel said and Jade's smile dropped.

"No, get off me" Jade demanded trying to sound nice and pushed him off her but he quickly got on top again and she stared at him upset. "Daniel, I said no"

"Sh, sh…just let it be" He responded and continued kissing her neck as she tried to move but he was keeping her wrists to the floor.

"Stop, Daniel stop it" Jade demanded seriously as he continued kissing her.

"I promise you'll like it" Daniel said and Jade took a breath, she didn't want to be with him at that moment but he wasn't getting off.

"No, get off…I'm serious, Daniel, get off" She ordered.

"I'm your boyfriend, it's okay" He said as he untied the top part of her bikini and took it off.

"Daniel…no!" Jade said but she realized it wasn't working. "I don't want this" she insisted but he ignored her and did it anyway so she closed her eyes in frustration and tried to pretend she wanted it too because there was no going back.

They had sex by the fire and then he fell asleep but Jade couldn't because she didn't know how to feel, she knew she'd said no but he was so wonderful with her that she wasn't sure what to think. Next morning Jade woke up and didn't see Daniel next to her so she put her clothes on and walked out of the living room, only to see him cooking breakfast. "Good morning, baby" He said smiling and she stared at him coldly. "I made breakfast, enjoy!" he said as he served everything and sat down next to her.

"Daniel" Jade said emotionlessly.

"What?" He asked casually like nothing had happened.

"What happened last night…I said no" Jade said clearly upset and Daniel chuckled.

"But then you enjoyed it, didn't you?" He asked but she was just staring at him coldly so his smile dropped and he sighed sadly. "I did enjoy it, it was a magical night…I made love to you by the fire, it was perfect"

"Except that I didn't want it" She responded. "Why didn't you stop when I told you to?"

"Because I knew you were just trying to be hard on me but we are a couple, baby, it's normal" Daniel simply said.

"No, this is not normal" Jade said and showed him her wrists which were a little bruised. "I don't want you to do it ever again"

"Do what? Make love to you or hurt your wrists? That wasn't my intention by the way" He commented.

"Next time I say no, it's no" Jade informed coldly.

"You're acting like I raped you or something, what we did is what normal couples do…and it wasn't your first time so I don't get why you're so upset" Daniel said and she stared at him surprised.

"Excuse me? The fact it wasn't my first time doesn't give you the right to do what you did" Jade responded upset.

"Okay, okay…let's calm down" Daniel said. "I promise next time I won't be as hard on you but don't be upset, you know I like to see you happy…and we still have two days ahead of us, we need to enjoy them, now give me a smile" He demanded nicely but she simply started eating so he sighed. "Alright…I'm sorry, it won't happen again, you happy now?"

"Whatever…"

* * *

 **Yeah, i know...it was too good to be true.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the weekend at the cabin went by without any problems, Daniel and Jade had a good time but she still felt upset about what had happened; however, they had a good relationship so she didn't think that was a reason to end it. On Monday, Jade was at school grabbing some books out of her locker when all the sudden Tori and Cat were around her so she looked at them weirdly. "What?" She asked annoyed.

"We saw the pictures on Facebook" Tori said smiling suspiciously. "How was the weekend?"

"Ugh Vega, get over me…find yourself a boyfriend or something" Jade responded.

"Tell us, please, please!" Cat insisted and Jade exhaled annoyed.

"What do you want to know? We went to his cabin, swam in the lake, talked and…" Jade started but then thought about the first night, she didn't want to mention it and in the end she was trying to convince herself she'd also wanted it.

"And…?" Tori asked smirking so Jade rolled her eyes.

"And that's none of your business" She responded and closed her locker. A few seconds later Daniel appeared and smiled at Jade as he made his way towards her with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"How's the prettiest girl in the city?" He asked.

"I don't know, go ask her" Jade said pretending to be oblivious so he chuckled and kissed her.

"Hey girls" Daniel said to Cat and Tori and they smiled at him.

"Hi"

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd go to my house later" Jade commented.

"I decided to change my work schedule just so I can pick you up every day after school" He informed and she stared at him slightly surprised.

"What?" Jade asked. "That's not necessary, I have a car"

"I know but I want to do it" He responded and she looked to the side not really knowing how to respond, she didn't love the idea of him being after her every minute of the day but she thought he was just trying to flatter her so she gave him a smile.

"You guys look so cute together" Tori complimented as Daniel hugged Jade from behind and smiled.

"Thank you, Tori" He responded and kissed Jade's cheek. "So, baby, let's go"

"My car is still in the parking lot" Jade informed.

"Oh don't worry, I'll tell my assistant to drive it to your house…although, you won't be needing it a lot from now on" Daniel commented. "I'll pick you up in the morning and when your classes are over"

"Daniel, it's really not necessary…I can drive" Jade responded.

"No complains, baby, what's wrong with me wanting to spend as much time as possible with you?" He asked and she sighed.

"Alright…"

Weeks went by and Daniel became more and more controlling over Jade, he was always with her and she couldn't do anything without him knowing about it in a way or another. She was starting to feel uncomfortable but he was always so good with her that when they were together, she didn't really mind his actions. One day Jade was sat in the cafeteria using her laptop and Beck thought that was his chance so he approached her, he sat down next to her and she turned to him coldly. "What do you want?" She simply questioned.

"Jade, we need to talk" Beck affirmed and she sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry…I know I screwed up and I said things I shouldn't have said, I am aware that I hurt you…I'm an idiot" He admitted. "But I love you and I need us to fix everything, I need you back, I really do"

"Beck, stop it" Jade responded.

"No, Jade, I mean it…And I know you don't love Daniel, you might think you do but you don't, you love me…I can see it in your eyes" Beck affirmed and she looked down. "He is not what you need" Jade was just listening and debating what to say; it was true that she still had feelings for Beck but she was also angry and sad because of everything he'd done; she also knew she felt something for Daniel but she wasn't sure what it was, she didn't love him but she liked to be with him; however, sometimes she felt controlled and impotent which was something she didn't like so it was a hard choice.

"Really? So you think I don't need to be told I'm amazing every day? In your opinion, I deserve to be constantly put on the edge of wondering if I'm good enough to be the only one, right?" Jade questioned coldly and Beck shook his head.

"No, I'm sor-" Beck started but she cut him off when she saw Daniel coming.

"Daniel!" Jade exclaimed slightly nervous but pretending to be surprised. "You're here earlier…"

"I figured you'd like to go home now, I prepared something" Daniel said emotionlessly as he stared at Beck. "How are you, Beck?"

"Good, I'm very good" Beck responded as he stood up and they were face to face.

"I'm glad, let's go, baby" Daniel said as he put his arm around Jade's waist and she stared at Beck slightly mortified as they walked away; Beck simply sighed sadly and pushed his hair back before walking back into the school as well.

Later that day Jade and Daniel were in his apartment just watching a movie and eating popcorn but then he started kissing her and making her lay down on the couch. "Daniel, I really don't feel like doing it tonight…" Jade commented.

"But the last times have been wonderful, haven't they?" He asked as he stroked her leg.

"Yeah…but I don't want to do it tonight, stop" Jade ordered and pushed him off her before standing up.

"What's the problem?" Daniel questioned disconcertedly.

"There's no problem, I just don't want to do it, period" Jade responded annoyed and he stood up as well. "What? Why are you looking me like that?" she questioned when she saw his upset face.

"You don't want to be with me but you would like to be with Beck, right?" He questioned coldly and she stared at him confused.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Jade asked back. "You know what? I wanna go home, now!" she ordered and turned around to go to the door but he grabbed her arm tightly.

"You're not going anywhere, Jade, we need to talk" Daniel said and she pulled her arm away clearly angry.

"Don't touch me, you're being an ass tonight" Jade responded. "Fine, if you don't want to drive me home, I'll take a cab" she said and walked towards the door but it was locked, she turned back and saw Daniel simply standing there. "Open the door, NOW!""

"You're not going back tonight, Jade" He simply informed and she raised an eyebrow surprised as she walked towards him. "Why don't you stop being so silly and we continue doing what we were doing?" Daniel asked and tried to kiss her again but she leaned back. He simply stared at her coldly for a few seconds and before Jade realized, he slapped her across the face madly.

Jade couldn't believe what had just happened so she turned back to him completely shocked while covering her cheek. "I'm sorry…I didn't think" Daniel immediately said and she didn't even know how to react. "Are you okay?" He asked as he checked her face.

"You hit me…." Jade said upset. "HOW DARE YOU?" She screamed madly and he looked down.

"You made me lose my mind, I'm sorry" Daniel responded and she shook her head. "But it's okay, baby, I'll make you forget it"

"No, stay away from me" Jade ordered and stared at him angrily so his smile dropped and he exhaled upset.

"You're my girlfriend, Jade, my woman" Daniel said as he grabbed her arm and she tried to pull it away but he was grabbing her too tightly. "I love you and you love me, your place is here with me"

"I wanna go home, we are done!" Jade informed as she tried to free her arm but then he simply pinned her to the wall and started kissing her.

"Just enjoy it, baby, like all the other times" He said and she tried to push him away but he was stronger. Daniel pushed Jade all the way back until they got to the room and got on top of her once they were on the bed.

"Daniel, stop it…" Jade ordered but he continued kissing her.

"Sh, sh…let it be" He whispered and started undressing her.

"I said no!" Jade exclaimed seriously but Daniel didn't care. "Stop!" She said angrily with a few tears in her eyes and continued trying to get him off her but in the end, they had sex and she couldn't stop him so she just laid there feeling impotent and angry.

Next morning Jade woke up on the bed but Daniel wasn't there, however, there was a red rose on it. She simply sighed and looked down trying to figure out what she wanted to do but it was hard, Jade enjoyed spending time with Daniel because he did everything he could to make her feel good but he also scared her and she refused to feel like a victim, she wasn't going to put up with his violence. "It's okay, Jade, you wanted it too" Jade said to herself and sighed. "No, you didn't…but it's not like I didn't want it the other times, it'll be okay" She commented and nodded. "No, he shouldn't have done it and he hit me, the asshole dared hit me"

Jade got dressed with the clothes she had in his apartment, which were a lot, and went to the kitchen. Daniel prepared a huge breakfast and smiled at Jade when she stepped into the room. "Hello beautiful" He said. "Oh baby, you got a bruise on your lip"

"You slapped me" Jade responded coldly.

"I know and I'm sorry, I was an idiot…but it won't happen again" He affirmed. "Now take a seat and enjoy everything I prepared for you" Daniel said as he opened the chair for her but she didn't move.

"I don't know who you think you are but NO ONE in this world is allowed to hit me, no matter what they do" Jade affirmed clearly angry. "It's true you've been very good to me but I will not tolerate this. Last night was easily the worst of my life…I said NO!" she informed and he looked down.

"I'm sorry, okay? What can I do for you to for you to forgive me? I didn't mean to hurt you" Daniel said sadly.

"Nothing, I won't forget what you did last night…I said we were done and I'm keeping it" Jade informed and he shook his head.

"No, please, please don't say that" Daniel said afraid. "Jade, I love you…You're my life, I just want to spend the rest of my life making you happy" He affirmed and she stared at him not knowing what to respond. "We can't break up because of this, I swear to god it's never gonna happen again"

"I don't know…You scare me sometimes, I don't like the way you try to control me" Jade commented.

"I don't try to control you, I just like to be with you" He responded. "Please, baby, don't…don't end this, we love each other" Daniel affirmed and Jade looked down. "I know I was a jerk to you, I'm really sorry…But I have a surprise for you"

Daniel ran to the living room and came back holding something behind his back. "I got you this" He informed and showed her a black box with a pearl necklace and earrings. "Do you like them?" He questioned as she stared at them.

"Yeah…" She simply answered.

"You don't seem excited" He commented sadly. "I'm sure they'll look beautiful on you when you wear them tonight because we are going to a work dinner, you're coming with me, right?"

"Daniel, I need to go home…I haven't been there in days" Jade responded. "I basically live here now"

"That's great, isn't it? We are a couple and it's only natural that we live together" Daniel said and Jade sighed.

"I don't know, I don't think I'm ready for that yet" Jade commented sincerely.

"Don't be silly, it's not that big of a deal…you've been doing it for a while now" He responded and smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'll drive you to school and then I'll pick you up like every day, we'll get ready and I'll be the proudest man walking into that dinner with you" He commented and Jade tried to smile. "Please forget that crazy idea of breaking up with me, you know it'd be silly"

"Fine…"

Daniel and Jade walked into the school holding hands and the gang approached them. "Hey guys" Andre said and they turned to them.

"Hi" Daniel said nicely.

"Jade, what happened to your lip? You have a bruise" Tori commented and Jade stared at her not knowing what to say.

"Um…" Jade said nervously and looked at Daniel, who simply smiled at her and chuckled.

"She slipped in the shower and her face landed on the edge of the bathtub" Daniel responded and Beck looked down upset because that meant they showered together. "Right, babe?"

"Yeah…" Jade simply said. "Anyway, see you later" She said to Daniel and he gave her a kiss.

"Bye" Daniel said and walked out of the school so Jade sighed slightly relieved, she was with him all the time and it was good to finally be alone.

"You guys are ALWAYS together, right?" Andre asked and Jade simply looked at him emotionlessly.

"Yeah" Jade said.

"And since when do you like to spend all your time with one person?" Beck asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Since I found a person who wants to spend all their time trying to make me happy" Jade responded coldly. "But that's none of your business"

* * *

 **I know, Daniel's charm is slowly going away...**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

That night Jade and Daniel dressed up in a fancy outfit and went to the dinner, which was in a very nice restaurant. "Hello everyone, let me introduce you to my girlfriend, Jade West" Daniel said proudly and all his colleagues smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you, young lady" One of them said.

"Nice to meet you too" She responded politely.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Daniel asked and they all smiled as she looked down blushing a little.

"She certainly is" Another man said nicely and Daniel kissed her head. "You're a very lucky man"

"Thank you, I know" He responded and Jade smiled. "I don't have eyes for anyone else, only her"

"You'd be crazy to do the opposite" A woman commented. "Your girlfriend is stunning, what do you do, dear?" she asked Jade.

"Oh I'm an artist" Jade answered.

"Yes, that's right…she acts amazing and her singing is heavenly" Daniel commented proudly so Jade smiled.

"I bet so" The lady said. "With that beauty and the talent your boyfriend says you have, you've got it all…We have a future star among us"

"Thank you" Jade said nicely. The rest of the dinner went by normally, Daniel and his colleagues talked about work while their wives asked Jade all sorts of questions but she felt like a grown up so she enjoyed it. When it was over, Daniel drove Jade back to the apartment and they went to bed together like they'd been doing lately.

A few days later Jade was having lunch at school when all the sudden Daniel appeared so she stared at him confused. "What are you doing here so early?" She questioned.

"I wanted to see you" He said. "And I brought you fries, I know you love them" he commented and handed her the box.

"I was the first thing you saw in the morning, during breakfast and on our way here…" Jade commented and then the gang appeared.

"Yes, but I can never have enough of you" Daniel said and Jade's friends were there so she faked a smile, she wanted them to believe her relationship was perfect, especially Beck.

"Hey guys" Andre said.

"Jade, we are going to the movies this afternoon and we thought you might want to come…You're invited too, Daniel" Tori said. "It's been so long since the last time we hung out with you"

"Yeah, sur-" Jade started but Daniel interrupted her.

"No, sorry but I don't think that's gonna be possible" He said and they stared at him confused just like Jade.

"You have to work? That's okay, I can go by myself" Jade commented and he smiled.

"No, baby, it's not about that…we have some things to do today, remember?" He asked and she stared at him confused.

"Umm…" Jade didn't know what he meant but she didn't want to look bad in front of her friends so she nodded. "Yeah, of course…"

"Sorry, guys, it'll be next time" Daniel said and they nodded sadly.

"Yeah, sure…" Tori said.

"Anyway, I brought this for you all too" Daniel commented and grabbed a champagne bottle out of a bag along with some glass looking but plastic glasses.

"Whoa!" Andre exclaimed surprised as Daniel popped the bottle and started serving champagne for everyone.

"Why did you bring this?" Jade questioned confused once they all had their glass of champagne.

"Guys, I want to invite you to a very important event…This is just the early celebration" Daniel commented and they stared at him curiously.

"What are we celebrating?" Tori questioned nicely and Daniel smiled as he grabbed Jade's hand.

"Our engagement" He informed and everyone's eyes wide opened, including Jade's, she even started coughing out the champagne after she heard him.

"What?" Beck questioned clearly upset.

"What you heard, Jade and I are getting married" Daniel informed and she turned to him just as shocked as the rest of her friends. "Right, baby?" He asked smiling and she turned to her friends not knowing what to say.

"Oh my god" Tori said surprised. "Are you really getting married?"

"Ummm…" Jade was so shocked that she couldn't even come up with an answer.

"Of course" Daniel responded and kissed Jade's hand as she stared into space trying to understand what was happening. "You're all invited to our wedding"

"Daniel, i…" Jade started but he interrupted her.

"You want your ring, I know, and don't worry…it'll be ready in a few days, I just want it to be perfect…worthy of a queen like you" Daniel said but she didn't even smile, she was just confused but she didn't want to confront him in front of her friends.

"When is it gonna be?" Cat asked.

"I was thinking that in December" Daniel said.

"That's only three months away" Andre commented and Daniel nodded smiling.

"Enough time to prepare everything, it'll be a grand celebration" He commented.

"Congratulations" Beck simply said coldly and walked away so Daniel smiled and Jade looked down mortified.

Later that day Daniel and Jade were at the apartment eating dinner but she was just staring at him coldly. "What was all that about marriage? We are not getting married!" Jade exclaimed.

"Of course we are" Daniel said sweetly.

"Really? And when did you plan on telling ME?" Jade questioned clearly upset.

"Today and I did, I wanted it to be a surprise" He commented.

"I don't want to get married, Daniel, I'm eighteen" She informed. "I'm sorry but it's not happening"

"Jade, nothing will change…The only difference is that our compromise will be legal but you'll still go to school, I don't want to turn you into a housewife, don't worry" He commented and laughed but she was only staring at him unconvinced. "Our wedding and honeymoon will be amazing, you can choose whatever you want…I want you to be happy" Daniel said and Jade looked down not knowing what to say but she decided to simply roll with it until she figured a way out of the engagement.

"Why didn't you want to go out with my friends?" Jade asked. "We didn't have anything to do today"

"Jade, I don't want you to go out with them…not if Beck is there" Daniel simply said.

"Beck? We broke up months ago!" Jade exclaimed. "I don't know why you're so jealous, you're doing all the wedding thing because of this, right? You think I'm gonna get back together with him, but why?"

"Because I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him, I'm not stupid" He responded coldly. "But you're mine, Jade, and I don't like to share what's mine"

"Excuse me? I'm nobody's property" Jade commented upset. "Not even if we were married"

"I've been thinking you should stop going to Hollywood Arts, there must be other art schools around here" He said and her mouth dropped.

"Are you crazy? I'm not gonna leave my school" Jade affirmed. "And I don't like your attitude, I'm not an object you own and you can't do what you want with me"

"That's not the point, Jade" Daniel said and smiled at her. "I love you, you know that and I'm not gonna lose you"

"If you keep trying to control everything I do, you will" Jade responded. "Tonight I'll go home and tomorrow I'll drive to school myself, I don't want you to pick me up either…I'll come when I want to come" She said and he stared at her emotionlessly.

"Fine, do it but you better not talk to that man" Daniel ordered and she rolled her eyes but didn't even respond, she didn't feel like arguing more. Next day Jade indeed went to school by herself and her friends got confused because she was always with Daniel.

"Jade, what's up? Where's Daniel?" Tori questioned curiously.

"At work or his apartment, I don't know" Jade simply responded as she opened her locker.

"Did you guys fight?" Cat asked sadly.

"No, we didn't…I just decided to come to school by myself today" Jade responded coldly and closed her locker.

"I'm still shocked about your engagement" Andre commented sincerely and Jade smiled awkwardly.

"Jade, come on…you can't get married now, especially to him" Beck affirmed and she turned to him slightly mortified because she indeed didn't want to marry Daniel but she also refused to admit Beck was right.

"Why not? He loves me and I love him, and we'll be very happy" Jade simply said.

"Please don't do this…we need to talk, you can't marry him…You don't love him" He responded but she closed her locker and tried to walk away so he grabbed her arm. "Jade, please…don't do it, you can't do this to me, to us!"

"It's done" She affirmed coldly and he looked down as she pulled her arm away.

"Do you think you can come over today? We'll be working on our final project, remember?" Tori commented and Jade nodded.

"Sure" That day after school everyone went to Tori's house and they started working on a new play for Sikowitz's class. It was 6PM and they were still working but then the bell rang so Tori went to open the door.

"Daniel" Tori said surprised and Jade immediately turned to the door.

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked as she stood up and he walked towards her.

"I was worried, you didn't tell me where you were and you didn't answer my calls or texts" He commented.

"My phone ran out of battery" Jade simply said. "I told you I would go to your apartment tonight"

"I think it's time to go now" He said as he grabbed her jacket and purse and the gang looked at each other confused. "Let's go" Daniel ordered and grabbed her hand but she didn't want to move.

"No, I'm working on a project" Jade informed.

"Jade, baby, please…it's important that we go now, we have an appointment, remember?" He said nicely but in a slight warning tone and Jade refused to show her friends that her perfect relationship wasn't perfect so she nodded.

"Yeah, I forgot...sorry" She said and gave him a small smile. "Bye guys" They walked out of the house and Tori closed the door disconcertedly.

"What was that?" Tori asked. "Don't you guys think he's a little too overprotective? I mean it's not like Jade is gonna get kidnapped or something"

"Yeah…but he is crazy for her, it makes sense he wants to take care of her, besides they're getting married" Andre said but Beck didn't really like the way Daniel treated Jade either, it seemed he wanted to control every single one of her moves and he was aware that the engagement had been news to Jade as well but the fact she hadn't said no was what bothered him the most.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going with them?" Daniel asked madly as they entered the apartment.

"Because I don't need your permission and we were doing homework" Jade responded. "I can't believe you showed up there, it's so obvious you don't trust me"

"Don't change the subject, you know how I feel about you being near Beck or any other man, we are engaged!" Daniel said and grabbed her shoulders. "You are mine!"

"Stop it" Jade ordered upset and pushed him back. "I'm tired of this, I'm tired of your stupid jealousy and the way you want to control me, I told you to stop but you don't seem to get it so guess what? We are done! There's not gonna be any god damn wedding!" She informed and he stared at her shocked.

"See? You break up with me after I catch you with that guy, are you getting back together with him? Is that it? He convinced you or did you go after him like you used to?" Daniel asked and she shook her head with a confused and angry expression.

"You're crazy, I'm leaving" Jade responded and tried to walk past him but he grabbed her shoulders violently and started shaking her.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE" He screamed madly and she stared at him nervously as she stepped back. "You'll stay, you're my fiancée"

"MOVE!" Jade screamed and tried to push him out of the way but then he punched her face pretty hardly and she dropped to the floor. Jade couldn't believe he'd hit her again, she was just on the floor holding her face shocked and then she saw some blood on her hand so she turned to him full of rage and fear.

"Jade…I'm sorry" Daniel immediately said and took a deep breath as he got on his knees to help her but she pushed his hands away.

"Stay away from me" Jade demanded with tears in her eyes.

"No, let me see" He said and looked at her face, which had a bleeding mouth and a red mark on her cheek from his fist. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry" Daniel said sadly and embraced her in his arms. "I'm an idiot, please forgive me" He said as he helped her to stand up but then she pushed him back.

"No! I told you to never hit me again" Jade responded upset. "I'm leaving now" she said and tried to walk to the door but he grabbed her arm and stared at her coldly. "Get your hands off me"

"You're not going anywhere" He informed and she looked at him nervously.

"Daniel, please let me go" Jade demanded and he smiled as he made her step back so she would be in front of him.

"Don't worry about anything, I'll take care of you" Daniel said as he stroked her face sweetly. "Come on, let's take a shower first" He said and made her walk towards the bathroom. Jade didn't even know what to do, she was scared that he would hit her again so she simply gave in and tried to pretend things were fine.

They got in the bath together and stayed there for a while, Jade was sat by his side and he had his arm around her shoulders as kissed her cheek and stroked it. "It'll all be okay, alright?" He said as he cleaned her blood with a tissue and she nodded. "I'll take care of you, no one is going to hurt you, I promise"

"Daniel…" Jade whispered and looked at him. "Do you really love me?" She asked and he smiled.

"Of course, silly, you're my life" He responded and Jade looked down. "Do you love me?" He questioned and Jade didn't really know what to say, she enjoyed spending time with him when he acted nice but she wasn't sure she loved him; deep inside she knew she still had feelings for Beck.

"Yeah…" Jade said and he sighed.

"See? You love me and I love you, that's all that really matters" He said and kissed her cheek.

"Don't get confused, this is not over…I'm here because you're forcing me to, I won't forget you hit me again" Jade said coldly. "I told you I would not tolerate it and it's true, we are done…"

"Jade, please don't be silly, our relationship is like any other…We have ups and downs but that's not a reason to end it" Daniel commented. "You know I love you like nobody ever will and I'm really sorry for hitting you, you have no idea" Jade didn't know what to do, she was angry and afraid of him but he was nice most of the time and she liked to be with him. Daniel's actions really angered Jade; however, she didn't want to end the relationship; first, because that would mean Beck was right, which was something she didn't want to admit, and second, because she liked to feel loved and wanted so badly by someone, especially a man like Daniel, a man who could have any girl he wanted.

"I know…"

* * *

 **I know, Daniel is becoming less and less of the perfect man...**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

After the bath, Daniel and Jade went to the living room and he cooked dinner for her like nothing had happened and then later that night, they went to bed. Next morning Jade woke up and the first thing she saw was Daniel smiling at her so she tried to smile back. "Hey" he said sweetly.

"Hi" Jade responded.

"Look what I got for you" Daniel said and showed her a glass case with a pair of golden scissors in it. "I know you like scissors so I bought these, they're all gold and the details were done by hand"

"Oh my god" Jade said as she sat to look at them more closely. "They're beautiful"

"I knew you'd like them" He commented and she smiled at the scissors. "I love your smile"

"Daniel…" Jade said and looked at him seriously. "I wanna drive to school today again, I don't want you to come with me"

"Why not?" Daniel asked.

"Because I want to feel you trust me" Jade responded and he sighed.

"Alright but please, don't forget to text me where you'll be" He said smiling and she nodded. "Okay, my love, it's time to get up! Breakfast is ready and it's almost time for you to go to class"

Jade tried to cover her new bruise with makeup but it was too big so she knew it would drag attention to her. As soon as she stepped into Hollywood Arts she looked down and walked straight to her locker but her friends were on the other side and they decided to approach her.

"Jade, we almost finished the pl-"Tori started but then saw the huge bruise on Jade's cheek so her eyes wide opened. "Oh my god!"

"What happened to you?" Cat questioned confused and Jade stared at them nervously.

"Umm…" Jade said as she tried to come up with a lie.

"Let me guess, you tripped in the shower again" Beck said suspiciously and she looked down.

"Yeah, in fact I did" Jade responded and they looked at each other not knowing what to believe. "What? You don't believe me?"

"Honestly? No" Beck said sincerely. "That bastard hit you, didn't he?" He questioned clearly angry.

"Daniel loves me, he would never hurt me…which I can't say about you" Jade affirmed coldly. "I slipped in the bath, Daniel and I were a little…distracted" she said with a slight smile trying to bother him and it worked, Beck was burning up in rage imagining her with Daniel. "It was an accident, I fell and hit my face but then he took care of me"

"But are you okay?" Tori asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine" Jade simply answered and closed her locker. "Now, if you excuse me" She said and tried to walk away but Beck grabbed her arm.

"Aw!" Jade said in pain and he stared at her confused for a second but then quickly pulled her sleeves up and saw she had some bruises around her arms as well. Beck looked at them and then at her face again.

"What about these bruises? You tripped too?" Beck asked upset and she stared at him nervously.

"Jade, tell us the truth" Tori demanded sadly.

"Does that man hit you?" Andre asked but she was just there panicking and not knowing what to respond.

"I'm gonna kill him" Beck affirmed madly and Jade looked down.

"You don't understand, he doesn't hit me" She affirmed. "He treats me like a queen"

"Then how do you explain these bruises? He was upset yesterday because you didn't tell him where you were, right?" Tori questioned and Jade shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about and I just remembered I have to go" Jade said and tried to walk towards the door but Beck grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Is that the man you're gonna marry? A coward who hits and controls you, is that what you want?" Beck questioned.

"Daniel loves me like nobody ever has" Jade responded. "He wouldn't hurt me, you're crazy!"

"Jade, tell us the truth…that's all you need to do and he won't lay a hand on you again" Beck affirmed but she simply stared at him nervously. "You don't deserve this"

"Really? What do I deserve then?" Jade asked him as her eyes filled with tears. "Do I deserve a person who always wants me to compete for his attention? Do I deserve a person who won't tell me he loves me until I ask him to? Do I deserve a person who uses my triggers against me? Is that what I deserve?" She questioned with a tear streaming down her face.

"No, no, you deserve much, much better" Beck affirmed. "And I'm sorry I wasn't dedicated enough to show you how much you're worth" He said sincerely and she stared at him with a couple of tears streaming down her face. "But listen to me, Jade, you don't deserve to be with someone who hits you, no matter what he says…it's violence and if he loved you, he wouldn't hurt you, you can't marry him, your life will become hell"

Jade was just staring at him and thinking about it when all the sudden Daniel entered the school and saw Beck basically hugging Jade. "Daniel…" She said nervously and immediately stepped back. "I was just gonna call you" she commented but he was only staring at her and Beck coldly.

"You forgot your keys" Daniel said as he handed her the keys. "But I think it's better if we leave now, I have something to show you" He commented.

"You son of a bitch, how dare you hit her?" Beck questioned angrily and tried to grab him but Andre and Robbie stopped him. Daniel simply turned to Jade with a cold expression and she shook her head slightly scared.

"You're obsessed with us, stay away from my woman" Daniel simply ordered and grabbed Jade's hand. "Let's go…"

"Wait" Jade said nervously but he made her walk out anyway.

"Don't you dare touch her again!" Beck shouted but he ignored him. "Get off me" He ordered once they were gone and his friends did.

"Beck, you can't just hit him…If Jade doesn't tell us he hit her, you can't do anything" Andre said.

"I can't believe you told them, I said I was sorry" Daniel said angrily as he entered the parking lot of his building.

"I didn't tell them anything but they're not stupid" Jade responded.

"So they asked you and of course you had to say yes" Daniel added while shaking his head and parked the car, he pulled Jade's arm violently to get her out of the car and made her walk towards the reception.

"Stop it…you're hurting me" Jade said as he made her walk by grabbing her arm tightly.

"After all I've done for you" Daniel said coldly while walking towards the elevator; he was so angry that he didn't even speak to the service people, he was just basically pushing Jade around as she asked him to stop. They got to the apartment and he threw her inside violently before locking the door.

"Daniel, listen to me…I didn't say anything" Jade affirmed scared as she turned to him, she was on the floor just trying to calm him down. "I love you, remember?" She said trying to calm him down, she was afraid of him and she only wanted to avoid getting beaten, she wanted him to get distracted just so she could escape.

"That's not what it seemed when you were in Beck's arms" Daniel said madly and quickly got on his knees next to her, he grabbed the back of her head and she stared at him nervously. "You love him, don't you? You were probably thinking about him when you made love with me" He said as she shook her head. "WHORE!" He screamed and slapped her face pretty hardly so she started crying.

"Please stop, stop…I didn't say anything" Jade affirmed terrified but he simply kicked her stomach twice and shook his head. "Beck is in the past…" she said as she tried to recover her breath.

"LIAR!" He screamed and hit her face again. "But it's okay, baby, if that's what you want…we can pretend I'm Beck" Daniel said as he unzipped his pants and she started dragging herself back while shaking her head.

"No, Daniel, please…no" Jade said terrified but he simply grabbed her legs and opened them as he got on top of her. "STOP IT, I WANNA GO!" she screamed scared.

"Come on, Jade, just imagine I'm him…that's what you want" He said as he broke her clothes and she cried.

"No, no, no get off me!" She exclaimed terrified but he simply slapped her again and proceeded to rape her.

"Why are you crying? You're with Beck, isn't that what you want? Just pretend I'm him" Daniel said angrily as he pushed himself into her and she cried her eyes out because he was being too violent.

"Please stop, it hurts!" Jade informed but he didn't care how much she begged him to stop, he finished raping her and simply got off her as she trembled in rage and turned to the side embracing herself and crying.

"I hope you liked that" Daniel said coldly and Jade closed her eyes in frustration. A few minutes later he simply stood up and made her stand up as well. "Look at you, you're all bloody…we need to clean your face" He commented sweetly like nothing had happened and she stared at him terrified.

"I wanna go home, please" Jade said with lots of tears streaming down her face and he smiled as he stroked her hair.

"You are home, silly" He said and grabbed her in his arms. "Let's go have a bath and then we'll watch a movie, okay?" He commented and Jade didn't even know how to react. Daniel took Jade to the bath again and she simply cried in silence as she rubbed her back with the sponge. "I'm sorry for getting so violent but you have to admit you crossed the line" Daniel said.

"You raped me…" Jade said emotionlessly.

"I've told you a thousand times that I'm your boyfriend, your fiancée, that's not rape…we've made love lots of times, this was just a little rough" Daniel commented and she closed her eyes in impotence. "Jade, you need to understand something, I love you…I love you more than anyone has ever loved you and more than anyone ever will" He affirmed and she looked at him coldly. "Beck doesn't love you, he has never loved you"

"You can't know that" Jade responded.

"Yes, I can, I'm a man and I know how men act when they love someone" Daniel responded. "If he truly loved you, he would've never said the things he said or looked at other girls, when you love a person you only have eyes for that person…and don't forget he told you to kill yourself"

"He didn't say that" Jade commented.

"You said he told you go cut yourself like you used to and that he wouldn't stop you again, and you said that he stopped you from cutting your wrists one time, didn't he?" Daniel asked and Jade thought about it. "He might not have said the exact words but that's what he meant and a person who is capable of saying that to the girl he supposedly loves is a faker, he's never loved you…He knew you could've gone back to your old habits, in fact I think he was hoping you would"

"Do you really think that?" Jade asked as she thought about it.

"Of course, I know he wants you to leave me but that's only because he can't stand the idea of you being with someone else, he thinks nobody is capable of loving you…" Daniel commented. "He wants to prove that you're so damaged that you'll stay alone"

"And miserable…" Jade added whispering sadly.

"Exactly, but he is wrong…you found me" Daniel said gladly. "And I am capable of loving you, even after knowing your past and everything you've done" He commented and kissed her cheek as she stared into space sadly. When they were done bathing, they got dressed again and Daniel cleaned up the living room because it was all messy after their fight.

Jade believed everything he'd said but she wasn't stupid and she knew a relationship based on violence wasn't good, but above all, she wasn't willing to put up with it; she preferred to be alone rather than with a man who would hit her every time he got a rage attack. Jade tried to open the door carefully so he wouldn't hear but she realized it was locked so she went to the living room. "Daniel, I wanna go to my dad's house" She informed and he turned to her.

"No, you're not going" He responded and she stared at him confused.

"Excuse me?" Jade asked. "I'm not asking you, I wanna leave right now"

"You won't step out of this apartment, Jade, period"

* * *

 **Dun dun duuun!**

 **Daniel's charm is gone.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Jade hasn't come to school in over a week" Tori commented worriedly as they walked towards Beck's car after another day of classes without Jade. "Not since she left with Daniel…"

"If that beast hit her again, I don't care if she doesn't talk I'll kill him" Beck affirmed.

"Maybe she's not even with him" Robbie said. "We need to be sure where she is"

"Should we go to her house? Maybe she's there" Cat commented. "Her car isn't here anymore, she probably moved it"

"Maybe…let's go then" Beck said and took off to Mr. West's house. They knocked on the door and a couple of minutes later the West man opened the door. "Hello Mr. West, I don't know if you remember me…"

"You used to be Jade's boyfriend, right?" Jade's dad asked and Beck nodded.

"We were wondering if she is here" Cat commented and Mr. West shook his head upset.

"No, that girl barely ever comes…ever since she started dating Daniel, she basically lives with him" Mr. West commented coldly. "And she's eighteen so she says I can't control her"

"But when was the last time you saw her?" Tori asked.

"I don't remember, probably weeks ago" He responded and they sighed mortified. "Is there something you want to tell me?" He questioned suspiciously.

"Do you know where Daniel lives?" Beck asked.

"Why? Is there a problem with my daughter?" Mr. West questioned.

"No" Tori said and they looked at each other confused by her reaction. "We just need her for a project and she hasn't been to school, that's all"

"Okay, sure…here" Mr. West said and wrote down the address on a paper. "If you see her, tell her to call me"

"We will, thank you" Tori said nicely and he closed the door so they started walking back to the car.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Beck asked.

"Because maybe Jade will not like to see him or maybe he will make things worse, let's just wait" Tori said and they got in the car. "I just want to see her and make sure she's okay, maybe we are imagining things…Daniel loves her"

Beck drove to Daniel's building but it was very tall so it had a lot of apartments and they didn't know exactly where Jade was so they decided to ask the receptionist. "Good afternoon" Tori said nicely. "Is there a chance that you have seen this girl?" she questioned and showed the lady a picture of Jade.

"Yes, that's Mr. Sanders' girlfriend, Miss West" The lady said and they smiled.

"Yes, exactly, have you seen her lately?" Beck questioned and the receptionist looked down not knowing what to respond. "Please, it's crucial that we see her"

"Listen, I saw her last week…she and Mr. Sanders were fighting" The receptionist informed and they looked at each other worriedly.

"Fighting? Be more specific, please" Beck demanded nicely.

"I could lose my job for this but…" The lady said and took a breath. "He was grabbing her arm and shaking her pretty violently, she was screaming at him that he was hurting her, that she wanted him to stop but he didn't care, he pushed her into the elevator and I haven't seen her again after that"

"That bastard" Beck whispered madly. "Which is his apartment?"

"I can't give you that information" The lady said scared.

"A girl's life is in danger, tell us where he lives" Beck demanded. "If something happens to her and you don't help us, you'll be held accountable" The lady stared at them nervously but then decided to tell them.

"Tenth floor" She simply informed and they nodded before running to the elevator. As soon as the doors opened they walked to the only door on the floor and knocked on it.

"Open the door!" Beck exclaimed madly. "And for your own good, she better be okay" He continued punching the door for several seconds until it finally opened a little and Jade appeared there. They exhaled relieved to see her but they also saw she had new bruises, one on her cheek, a smaller one on her lip and one below her eye on the other side. "That bastard hit you again, where is he?" Beck questioned madly and tried to come in but Jade refused to fully open the door.

"No, he didn't, I…tripped on the stairs" Jade said nervously and they stared at her clearly not believing her. "And Daniel is not here, he went to work" she affirmed and took a small breath.

"Jade, you can't protect him" Andre said.

"Come with us, we'll take you home" Tori offered nicely and they could see she wanted to say something but she simply looked down to the side and sighed.

"No, I'm home now" Jade affirmed.

"I'm not leaving without you, Jade, you can't stay with that beast" Beck responded. "Look what he's done to you"

"Daniel loves me and I love him, you need to leave…right now, please" Jade said coldly but she was also nervous.

"Why have you missed school?" Cat asked and Jade looked at them trying to come up with an answer.

"I…have decided to switch schools, I won't be in Hollywood Arts anymore" Jade informed and their eyes wide opened.

"You're kidding, right?" Beck asked and she stared at him with teary eyes as she put her fist on her face but then extended two fingers and opened her thumb making the shape of an L, which she meant to look like a gun.

"No, I am leaving the school" Jade said as she rubbed the L on her hand on her chin and moved her eyes to the side of the door trying to be discreet but they didn't seem to get it.

"He is making you, right? Where is that piece of trash?" Beck questioned and tried to push the door opened but she stopped him again.

"No! He is not here" Jade said as she looked to the side nervously, she was trying hard to let them know he was there but they didn't understand her signals. "Listen very, very well, **G** UYS!" she said but made emphasis on the last word, especially on the first letter. " **U** LTIMATELY, this is my decision… **N** OT yours" she said as she formed the L with her hand again and stroked her lip with it as she looked to the side but they still didn't get the message.

"You're making a mistake and you know it" Beck affirmed and Jade exhaled in frustration because they weren't getting it. "By the way your father is worried, you should call him"

"I'm eighteen and I can do what I want" Jade responded.

"Jade, please, please come with us…I promise he won't lay a hand on you again" Beck affirmed trying to convince her and they could see she wanted to go with them but she ultimately took a breath and closed her eyes.

"No" Jade said. "Now leave, and never come back" Jade ordered and closed the door. She turned to Dylan, who was standing next to her with a gun to her body.

"You did very well, my love" He commented and she stared at him coldly.

"You can't keep me here forever" Jade responded.

"Jade, if you weren't so stubborn I wouldn't have to force you" Daniel said and tried to hug her but she pushed his hands away so he sighed. "I love you, remember that"

"Please, Daniel, I wanna go…Please" Jade said. "I don't want to be here anymore"

"Don't start this again" He responded coldly. "You're my girlfriend and your place is with me"

"I told you we are done and I'm keeping it this time, this is a kidnapping" Jade informed and he stared at her upset.

"Jade, you don't want to upset me again, do you?" He questioned and she glared at him coldly. "Let's go have dinner, I made pasta"

The gang got back into the car and simply stayed there not knowing what to do. "I can't believe Jade is acting like this" Tori commented.

"It's so obvious that man hit her again, why is she defending him?" Beck questioned upset.

"Maybe she loves him" Andre responded.

"I can't imagine Jade being with an abuser because of that, I don't think she would put up with it" Robbie commented.

"Well, apparently she would…she is" Beck said and turned on the car, they had nothing to do there anymore.

Next day the gang was sat in the cafeteria having lunch just thinking about Jade. "I hope Jade didn't mean it when she said she will leave the school" Tori commented.

"I'm sure he's making her do it" Beck said upset. "And I can't believe she's letting him"

"Daniel is…charming, maybe he convinced her" Tori said.

"She shouldn't let him control her life like this" Andre commented and shook his head.

"Jade hasn't even answered my texts but it says she saw them" Cat informed sadly.

"She just doesn't want to listen" Tori said and the word listen made Beck start thinking about their conversation with Jade.

" _Listen very, very well_ …"Beck was just looking into space with a straight face while he remembered so the gang looked at each other confused. "Beck!" Tori exclaimed to pull him out of his thoughts and he stared at her. "What's wrong? What were you thinking?"

"That I think…" He started but then stopped to keep remembering. "When we were talking to Jade, she started speaking…weird and when you said listen I remembered that she told us to listen very, very well" Beck commented but he couldn't quite figure out what he wanted to say.

"Yes, she told us it was her decision" Robbie responded but Beck continued remembering.

"She made emphasis in the word guys" Beck commented. "And then she said ultimately with bigger enthusiasm than the rest…"

"What are you talking about? Why does that even matter?" Tori asked confused.

"Listen very, very well, GUYS, ULTIMATELY this is my decision, NOT yours" Beck said as he remembered the exact way she'd said it. "There was something off about the way she acted…"

"What could it be?" Andre asked. "I think you're just imagining things, Beck" He commented and Beck continued remembering their talk, it was like he was playing a video in his head.

"Guys, ultimately, not" Beck said and nodded so the rest of them looked at each other confused but then Beck's eyes wide opened, he remembered the L in Jade's hand as she spoke and her body language in general. "Oh my god" He exclaimed surprised.

"What?" Cat asked curiously.

"Oh no…He was there, he was there the whole time" Beck affirmed angrily and stood up.

"What are you talking about?" Tori questioned disconcertedly.

"Jade! She was trying to tell us something" Beck responded. "Guys, ultimately, not….G-U-N, gun!" He affirmed and they stared at him confused. "The way she used her hand, it was the shape of a gun…He was there, he was threatening her with a god damn gun!"

"What?" Andre questioned shocked.

"Yes, oh my god, how could I not notice it? She wanted us to know but she couldn't tell us" Beck said and took a breath.

"Beck, are you sure?" Tori questioned not sure whether to believe it or not.

"Yes, completely!" Beck affirmed. "Just remember it, Jade was nervous…it was obvious and she shaped her hand like this" He said and showed them the L. "Then she gave us the answer but we didn't see it, he was there, that's why she couldn't speak"

"Oh my god…but if that's true then she's kidnapped" Robbie commented and Beck hit the table madly.

"Not for long" They all immediately rushed to the apartment again and called the cops on the way; they went straight to the tenth floor and Beck started punching the door. "Open up! OPEN UP NOW!" Beck screamed and continued hitting the door until it finally opened and Daniel appeared there like nothing had happened.

"How can I help you?" He questioned coldly.

"You piece of trash!" Beck exclaimed madly and pushed him out of the way so they all walked inside. "Jade? Jade! Jade, where are you?"

"What do you want with my girlfriend?" Daniel asked as Beck looked around trying to find her.

"Where is she? What did you do to her?" Beck questioned angrily.

"Jade is perfectly fine" Daniel responded but Beck didn't believe him, he opened several doors to different rooms until he finally got to the last one and as soon as he opened it, his heart stopped.

"Jade!" Beck exclaimed and ran to the bed. She was on the bed unconscious, tied and she was wearing shorts and a top so he could see she had more bruises on her arms and legs.

"Get away from her" Daniel ordered as he entered the room and Beck's first impulse was to punch him while the rest of the gang went to verify Jade was alive.

"YOU FUCKING COWARD!" Beck screamed as he punched Daniel repeatedly and he punched him back, they fought for about five minutes but then four cops bumped in.

"Stop! Stop it!" One of them shouted as the others controlled the two guys. "What's the problem here?"

"These people broke into my apartment, I want them out" Daniel informed.

"Yes, of course we are out but Jade is coming with us" Tori informed and Andre grabbed her in his arms. "You really seemed a good guy, what a shame…" she said coldly and walked out of the room followed by the rest of the gang and once everyone was out, Beck left the room as well. Daniel knew he was in trouble so he preferred not to make it worse and let them go with Jade but he was burning inside.

Beck drove Jade to her father's house and as soon as he opened the door, his eyes wide opened from the impact of seeing his daughter in those conditions. "Jade!" He exclaimed shocked as they all walked towards the living room to set her on the sofa. "What happened to her?"

"Daniel, that happened"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **Don't forget to review, please! :)**

 **And also, check out a "new" story i just uploaded (it's actually pretty old, i wrote it months ago...maybe even a year idk haha but i hadn't posted it until now). It's called Hexagon.**


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you talking about?" Mr. West asked as they walked towards the living room but everyone was too focused on waking Jade up, they cut the tie around her wrists and proceeded to make her smell alcohol so she started reacting.

"Thank god" Tori said relieved and Jade opened her eyes confused. The last thing she remembered was being in the apartment with Daniel so to find herself in her house surrounded by her friends was shocking.

"What happened?" Jade asked as she slowly sat but her belly hurt.

"That's exactly what I want to know" Her father said and she turned to him nervously.

"Dad…I…" Jade started but she didn't know what to say. "Where is Daniel?" she asked scared.

"He is not here, he can't hurt you" Beck said and she stared at him trying to hold the tears back. "It's okay, you can tell us the truth now…there's no point in denying it, Jade, we found you tied in his apartment" He commented and she looked down ashamedly.

"What are you talking about? Daniel did this to you?" Mr. West asked and Jade nodded with a few tears streaming down her face. "Oh god…"

"How did you enter the apartment? I thought you hadn't understood my message" Jade commented.

"It took us a while but Beck figured it out today" Tori commented. "So he was there yesterday, right?" She questioned and Jade nodded.

"Yes, he made me go to the door and told me what to say…he was behind the door with a gun to my body, that's why I couldn't tell you the truth….I was just hoping he wouldn't realize I was giving you hints" Jade commented and sighed. "It was a nightmare"

"When did he start abusing you?" Andre asked sadly and Jade took a breath to give herself the courage to tell them the truth, even knowing her father was there.

"The weekend at his cabin" Jade responded. "One night we were kissing by the fire, it was all fine but he started touching me so I told him to stop but he didn't…he grabbed my wrists too tightly because I was trying to push him off but I didn't succeed" She commented while looking down and Beck closed his eyes in frustration. "I got bruises around my wrists and I was angry but he was all sweet in the morning and he convinced me…or I convinced myself I'd wanted it too, after that he started controlling me all the time, he never let me drive anywhere alone and I didn't like it but he was so nice that I thought it'd be rude of me to tell him to stop…" she continued and they all nodded.

"One day we were in his apartment and he wanted to have sex again but I didn't" Jade said looking down and her father closed his eyes, it wasn't the best thing to hear about his daughter's sexual life. "We had an argument and he slapped me, I immediately told him to let me go but he locked the door and…" she stopped to take a breath and continued. "He made me sleep with him again, that's when he said I'd slipped in the bath" she commented.

"That bastard" Beck whispered full of rage.

"He apologized a lot and I broke up with him but then he insisted and…I decided to let it go again because we'd been together before anyway…The marriage thing was his idea too, I didn't know about it and I wasn't gonna marry him…I was just thinking of a way out of the compromise" Jade commented, her father was just listening while shaking his head. "Things stayed the same and then the day he went to your house while we worked on the project, he took me to the apartment and we had a fight because he is so jealous of Beck…I broke up with him again but I meant it this time and he got really violent, I tried to leave but he wouldn't let me and then he punched me pretty hard" she informed and wiped the tears off her face, it made her so angry to know he'd hit her.

"What a coward" Andre said angrily.

"He started apologizing like he always does and made me take a bath with him, he started talking about how much he loves me and I was scared so I didn't leave…not like he would've let me anyway but…" Jade said while shaking her head. "Next day he saw me with Beck at school and he went nuts, he drove me straight to apartment and got extremely violent, even more than the other time because he thought I'd accused him…he started screaming I was a whore and that I wanted to be with you" She commented and looked at Beck but then she looked down as more tears streamed down her face. "He hit me a lot and then he said that we should pretend he was Beck, he broke my clothes and…" she said and covered her face as she remembered. "Oh god…he raped me, again I guess, I told him he was being too violent and he was hurting me but he didn't care…when he was done, he simply took me to the bath again and tried to convince me he loved me"

"That fucking son of a bitch" Beck said in rage and impotence.

"I played it cool just so he would let me go but when I tried to leave, he didn't let me" Jade informed. "That night I pretended I was okay with it and I looked for his keys but he caught me and he didn't like it…"

"He beat you again?" Tori asked sadly and Jade nodded.

"Yes, he beat me very badly…in the end, I could barely move but he said I deserved it" Jade commented. "After that he tied me and kept me like that for a day but then he let me go around the apartment as long as he was with me…He forced me to be with him a couple of times and whenever I tried to escape or convince him to let me go he would get really angry, he slapped me at times and then tried to make me forgive him" She informed upset and they looked down mortified. "After you guys came, I told him he wouldn't be able to keep me there forever, I insisted trying to convince him so he got angry and sedated me… I just remember him injecting me something and then I started feeling weak and it all turned black, until now" she finished.

"Oh my god" Her father said completely shocked. "I'm going to kill him"

"No, I will" Beck said madly as he stood up.

"He knows I'm here, he'll find me" Jade said scared. "I need to go"

"No, he is not coming here and don't worry, he's going to jail" Mr. West affirmed. "But first you need to get checked by a doctor" He said and she nodded. "I'm gonna go call him…" he said and walked out of the living room.

"Why didn't you tell us before? You knew what he was doing was wrong" Beck affirmed and she looked down ashamedly.

"I was ashamed" Jade confessed. "Everything seemed so perfect that at first I thought it would all be okay and then I just didn't want to admit I really can't find someone who truly loves me…and when things got worse, I was scared" she explained.

"Admit? So you put up with his abuse to prove a point?" Beck asked while shaking his head. "I thought you were smarter than that" He commented and she sighed.

"Me too…" Jade said sincerely and Beck looked down feeling bad about his attitude.

"No, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that" He responded but she stayed quiet. "It's just that you didn't have to prove anything, especially to me…I was a jerk to you"

"You told me how you felt" Jade said coldly. "And the worst part is that it's true, that day after you told me all those things all I wanted was to disappear, I came home and I locked myself and I…" she said but she didn't continue.

"Please don't tell me you did it again" Beck said sadly and she looked down. "Jade, no"

"No, no… I didn't" Jade responded. "But I considered it, it took a lot of me to resist" she confessed and he looked down sadly. "I decided you weren't worth my blood and I dropped the scissors"

"Good, I'm glad you did" Beck affirmed and Jade sighed.

"That doesn't change anything, though" She commented and he looked at her slightly confused. "You were right after all so congratulations…" she simply said and walked out of the room.

"Jade, wait" Beck said but she ignored him and went upstairs.

"Good job, Beck, she just woke up and you called her an idiot" Andre commented upset.

"I didn't think my words but I didn't mean that, I just can't believe she stayed quiet only to prove a point" Beck responded sincerely. "And the worst part is that it's all my fault"

"Uh yes" Tori said nodding and he looked at her. "What? It's the truth" About half an hour later the doctor arrived and he checked Jade to verify she was okay, when he was done he simply went back downstairs and met everyone in the living room.

"How is she?" Mr. West asked.

"She's got a lot of bruises spread over her body but no broken bones or anything that requires hospitalization, she just needs rest and she'll be fine" The doctor informed and they nodded.

"Perfect, thank you, doctor" Jade's dad said and walked him to the door.

"What about Daniel?" Tori asked.

"They already took him but Jade needs to go to the police station and formally accuse him" Mr. West informed and about an hour later, he and Beck drove everyone to the station. Jade was nervous but she also wanted Daniel in a place where he wouldn't be able to reach her. "It's okay, honey, tell the cop everything"

"Jade, baby" Daniel suddenly said and when she turned to the other side, she saw him in the cell so she stepped back nervously.

"Don't look at him" Mr. West said to her and she looked down.

"Jade, tell them the truth…tell them we love each other" Daniel demanded. "Come on, my love, I prepared another surprise for you…You'll love it but I need to be out and these people won't let me" He said and Jade covered her ears.

"Did Daniel Sanders keep you in his apartment against your will?" The cop questioned.

"Y…n…n…n" Jade was having hard time but she took a breath and nodded. "Yes" she finally said and her friends exhaled relieved because for moment they feared she would say no.

"Jade, you know I love you, I would die for you" Daniel affirmed and Jade looked down shaking her head. "Baby, if I leave you're going to stay alone...I'm all you have, remember? Nobody will ever love you as much as I do"

"Shut up, you bastard" Beck ordered madly. "Jade, don't listen to him, that's not true"

"Of course it is and you know it, Jade, only I care about you, only I can love you for who you are" Daniel affirmed. "Think about it, baby, don't ruin our happiness"

"Please take him away" Jade said to the cop and he nodded at the others, who took Daniel to other room.

"Go ahead" The cop said and she nodded. Jade finished accusing Daniel and then her father drove her back but she remained quiet the whole way.

"Jade, we need to talk" Her father said and she turned to him.

"I'm sorry for not telling you" Jade simply responded.

"No, I'm sorry that you don't trust me" Mr. West commented sadly. "I know there are certain things you don't feel comfortable telling me, things you would perhaps tell your mother and I'm sorry she isn't here with you now" he said and she looked down. "But you need to know that as your father, it's my duty to protect you and you can come to me whenever you have a problem"

"Yes, dad…" Jade said, she knew he meant it but she didn't really think he loved her, she remembered all their fights and all the times she'd self-harmed because of him and she could feel his rejection like he'd just said something hurtful to her.

"That animal is in prison now, he won't ever come near you again" Her father affirmed and she nodded. They got home and she went straight to her room, she only wanted to sleep and never wake up again. Jade wasn't even sad because her relationship with Daniel was over, she didn't really love him but what he represented was bigger than that; her failed relationship proved Beck's theory that no one would truly love her without it meaning she had to sacrifice something in exchange.

Three days went by and Jade was feeling better physically but not mentally, she actually felt worse as days passed. However, she decided it was time to go back to school so she did; Jade walked into Hollywood Arts trying to pretend nothing had happened but she felt everyone knew even though it wasn't like that.

Jade opened her locker and the first thing she saw was the glass case with the golden scissors in it and she sighed, she grabbed them and simply stared at them for a several seconds. "Hey Jade!" Cat said sweetly pulling Jade away from her thoughts.

"It's nice to see you back" Tori said nicely and Jade simply closed her locker as she put the scissors in her bag.

"Yeah, I was bored of being home" Jade said emotionlessly and faked a little smile.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked because she looked weird.

"Yes, absolutely" Jade responded. "Anyway, see you guys later…" she said and walked away so they looked at each other slightly confused.

"Is it me or is she acting up?" Tori asked.

"She definitely is" Beck affirmed and sighed. "I guess she was very in love with that man" he commented sadly.

"But he was bad to her" Cat commented.

"Yeah but maybe she misses the good moments" Andre responded.

"She'll get over it, she's strong" Robbie said and they sighed sadly.

"Hopefully, it won't take too long"

* * *

 **Please don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Jade avoided her friends all day and decided to skip a class to have lunch so she wouldn't have to be with them, she wanted to be alone. She was just eating in the cafeteria when her phone rang and she simply picked up. "Hello" Jade said casually.

"Hello, baby" Daniel said and Jade's eyes wide opened. "How are you?"

"Why are you calling me?" She questioned trying to sound strong.

"Because I needed to hear your voice, don't you like the idea of talking to me?" Daniel asked.

"No" Jade responded.

"You didn't feel the same way a few weeks ago, you loved spending time with me" He commented.

"Yeah…before I realized you are an abusive beast" She said coldly.

"I know I lost my temper but I do love you, I never lied about that" Daniel affirmed. "You can't tell me you don't miss our good days and nights…how happy I made you"

"Go to hell" Jade said upset and he chuckled.

"I love it when you get angry, it's hot" He said and Jade rolled her eyes. "Anyway, tell me, baby, what have you been doing without me? Has Beck come near you?"

"No but that's none of your business" Jade responded.

"It is, it just proves my theory…I told you, remember? I told you he didn't love you, now that you broke up with me he doesn't have interest in you anymore" Daniel affirmed and Jade thought about it. "I warned you, I warned you several times that putting me here was a mistake…Now you'll have to stay alone"

"No, I won't…and even if I do, it'll be much better than getting beaten by a coward like you" Jade said coldly.

"If Beck tries to date you again, it'll be because he feels sorry for you, not because he loves you, Jade, get it through your head, only I can love you and everyone else either hates you or feels sorry for you" Daniel affirmed as she stared into space angrily.

"Don't call me ever again, you asshole" Jade ordered and hung up. "That's not true, that's not true" She affirmed as her eyes filled with tears but the more she thought about it, the more convinced she was that what Daniel had said was true. Jade didn't finish her food and simply rushed back inside the school again to lock herself in the Janitor's closet, she sat down on the floor and simply stayed there staring at her new golden scissors as lots of tears streamed down her face.

" _Go lock yourself up in your room and cut yourself like you used to…"_

" _You were born to be alone and miserable"_

" _Nobody is ever going to love you as much as I do"_

" _You're making my life miserable…I'm tired of you"_

" _You're my biggest mistake"_

All the hurtful things Jade'd ever been told came to her head and everything around her became blurry, she could only see the scissors and herself a few years back when she cut her skin. "Don't do it" Jade whispered as she pulled her sleeves up. "Jade, you promised it…" she said and put the scissors against her arm skin. "It's too late" she said and pressed them against her skin. She felt the blade cutting and exhaled satisfied as she leaned back and smiled while the red line made its way down her arm; it felt as good as she remembered it.

Jade stayed in the closet just staring at her arm and shading a few tears because she had cut herself again, she'd gone back to her old and darkest times, she'd broken her promise, she'd failed, it was done…

Two weeks went by and Jade continued self-harming, she always did it during school and at night before going to bed, it became a habit like it once had been. She also became more and more distant with her friends, she only talked to them when they approached her and she always left quickly so she was alone most of the time. In her house things were pretty much the same, Jade's father was usually working so he barely ever saw her and when he did, he didn't put a lot of effort into building a better relationship with her so she felt completely alone, just like after her mother's death.

"Hey Jade" Tori said nicely as she and the rest of the gang sat down on the stairs next to her, she'd been there for a while writing on her notebook. "What are you writing?"

"A song" Jade simply responded and then her phone rang so she picked up. "Hello" she said and her face immediately changed so they stared at her slightly confused.

"How have you been? I've missed you" Daniel commented and Jade looked down as she closed her notebook.

"Umm…" Jade didn't really know what to respond because her friends were there.

"You're too quiet today, baby, are you with someone?" He asked.

"Yes" Jade simply answered as she stared at her friends emotionlessly.

"I just called to say hello like I do whenever I get the chance" Daniel said and she rolled her eyes. "Also, I wanted to tell you you're still mine, baby, so keep Beck away…You don't want me to be angry with you" he ordered and she immediately hung up.

"Who was it?" Andre asked curiously and she stood up.

"Wrong number" Jade simply said smiling at them and started walking away so they looked at her confused but decided to let it go. A couple of days later the gang was coming back from the cafeteria when they saw Jade walking out of the janitor's closet so they got curious and walked up to her.

"Hi Jade" Cat said nicely as she touched her arm so Jade turned to them quickly and stepped back a little to keep her distance.

"Hey" Jade said and smiled so they stared at her weirdly. "How you guys doing?" She questioned nicely.

"...Fine, thank you" Tori responded feeling weird because Jade being nice wasn't something usual.

"What were you doing in there?" Andre asked curiously as he pointed to the closet, she looked back at it and then turned to them slightly nervous but trying to hide it.

"Oh…I was just looking for something I forgot in there" Jade said and smiled again. "Anyway, see you guys later" she said casually and walked away so Tori stared at her confused.

"What's going on with Jade? She is always alone and it seems she's running from us, she leaves so fast every time we approach her" Tori commented disconcertedly. "Besides, she's different…she's nice and she smiles at us, that's weird…but it also seems she's sad" she added disconcertedly and the rest of them looked at each other. "What? What is it?" Tori asked because she realized they all thought something similar but she didn't know what it was.

"Remember what we told you about the times when Jade self-harmed?" Andre asked and Tori nodded. "She was exactly like this back then"

"Oh my god, do you guys think she…?" Tori asked and they sighed sadly.

"I hope not" Beck said sincerely. "But it's true, she's behaving like she did back then…It's scary how similar things are"

"Really?" Tori asked sadly.

"Yes, she was always alone, she never wore clothes that showed her skin and she tried to seem nice when people approached her but then she ran away like she does now, besides…she used to spend a lot of time in the janitor's closet, you know, doing it" Beck responded. "Once she stopped cutting, she started becoming the person she is…or used to be when you met her" He said sadly. "But now, she's…weird again, It seems she's gone back to her old self"

"But how can we confirm it? And what could we do if it were true?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know, maybe if she opened up to someone but I doubt she will, she never opened up to us…not until we caught her" Beck commented. "And about what we would do, I think telling her father would be a good starting point, if she's back at it…she needs help, medical help"

"Cat, she trusts you more than the rest of us" Andre affirmed. "Maybe you could do it"

"Do you guys think she'll tell me?" Cat asked and they shrugged.

"Perhaps, we don't lose anything by trying" Beck commented and she nodded. "So go talk to her, tell her to invite you over and see if you can make her talk or if you see a scar"

"Alrighty…" That same day Jade was, as usual, alone in one of the classrooms writing her song and Cat decided to approach her. "Hi Jade"

"Hi" Jade simply said.

"How've you been? We haven't talked in ages" Cat commented.

"I know, I've been busy" Jade responded.

"Umm…Jade" Cat said and she turned to her. "Can I try your jacket on?" she questioned trying to make her take off her jacket so she would see her arms.

"No" Jade immediately responded and saw Cat's confused expression so she faked a smile. "Sorry, I'm cold"

"It's okay" Cat responded. "Anyway, I just wanted to…" she said and looked at the door because the rest of the gang was there watching what was going on but she was nervous. Jade realized Cat was looking behind her so she looked back but the gang had hidden just in time.

"To what?" Jade asked coldly.

"Uh…I wanted to talk to you, I miss you" Cat said sincerely and Jade nodded not really believing her.

"Mmhm…" Jade said as she nodded suspiciously.

"It's true" Cat affirmed and Jade stood up while grabbing her bag. "Jade, why are you walking towards the door?" she questioned loudly just so the gang would leave before Jade exited but she walked fast and when she stepped out, she saw them all hiding so she turned to Cat with a serious face.

"You missed me, uh?" Jade asked ironically and Cat looked down so she turned back to the gang. "What the hell are you trying to do?" She questioned coldly.

"We want to know if you're okay" Beck responded as he stood in front of her.

"I'm perfectly fine" She affirmed.

"Are you?" He questioned and Jade took a breath as she tried to maintain her poker face.

"Yes, now move…I'm going home" She said but he didn't do anything.

"Jade, please…we need to talk" Beck said.

"No, we don't, get out of the way!" She demanded.

"You can trust me" He affirmed but she stared at him coldly and he looked down.

"Move" Jade ordered again so Beck stepped out of the way and she started walking but then he grabbed her arm and took her jacket off quickly. "No!" she exclaimed scared and Beck's heart broke when he saw the marks on her arms.

"Oh my god" Tori said appalled when they saw her scars and Jade looked down ashamedly as she folded her arms.

"You said I wasn't worth your blood, are you gonna tell me that bastard is?" Beck questioned clearly angry and she stared at him upset.

"Jade…" Andre said sadly as he shook his head. "You promised it"

"You don't know anything" Jade said and grabbed her jacket from Beck's hand. "Don't come near me again, none of you!" she ordered coldly while putting her jacket on again and tried to walk away but Beck grabbed her arm again.

"Jade, we need to talk…this isn't okay" Beck said.

"What's your problem? You said you wouldn't stop me again, keep your god damn word" Jade responded angrily.

"You need help" He affirmed and she shook her head.

"I only need you to stay the hell out of my life" She said coldly and pulled her arm away violently.

"Jade, please understand this isn't okay, you're hurting yourself" Tori said sadly.

"I'm gonna tell your father, he needs to get you the help you so desperately need" Beck said and Jade stated at him with her eyes wide opened as she shook her head.

"No, you won't do that" Jade responded. "It's my life and I decide on it…You better keep your mouths shut, I'm not getting locked up in a fucking hospital because of you" She said seriously.

"Why are you doing it?" Beck questioned sadly and she stared at him for a few seconds with a few tears streaming down her face but then she suddenly started running away. "Jade!" He exclaimed but she ignored him.

"Let her go…she won't talk today" Andre affirmed and Beck kicked the door madly.

"I can't believe she's doing it again, I thought we were passed that phase" Beck said upset.

"I know you already feel bad but you brought it back" Andre commented and Beck covered his face.

"I know, I know…I'm an idiot" Jade went back home as fast as she could and locked herself up in her room to cry her eyes out, she couldn't handle the idea of everyone knowing she had failed again.

"Damn it!" Jade exclaimed as she walked around her room anxiously imagining what would happen after that, she couldn't imagine having to face Beck and her friends after that day, she couldn't imagine facing her father when he learnt about her habits and she couldn't imagine getting locked up for them. She didn't really know what to do but the more she thought about it, the more she convinced herself that ending everything was the answer.

Jade sat down on the floor in front of the bed and grabbed the golden scissors out of her bag, she sighed and stared at them for over two minutes debating whether to do it or not but ultimately decided to go for it. She didn't really want to be there anyway so first, she took all of her sleeping pills and proceeded to close her eyes as she slit her right wrist, then she continued to do the same with the other and simply dropped the scissors. "Soon it'll be all over" Jade said and exhaled relieved as she awaited her death.

A few minutes later her phone rang and she simply picked up because she still felt strong enough to hold her phone. "Hello" she said.

"Jade, we need to talk" Beck said and she sighed, she was starting to feel weaker and very sleepy.

"No, we don't" Jade responded.

"Where are you?" He questioned but she remained quiet. "Jade, please, we have to talk, we need to fix everything"

"It's too late…" Jade said but she sounded like she'd just woken up.

"Jade? Why do you sound like this?" Beck asked confused and heard her sighing. "Jade?"

"It's okay" She said almost whispering and he started getting nervous.

"Jade, talk to me" Beck demanded. "Please don't tell me you're cutting yourself" He said sadly and the gang stared at him shaking their heads mortified.

"It's over" Jade said as she felt her eyes closing. "You won't have to stop me again…"

* * *

 **D-:**

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter, don't forget to review, pleaseeee!**


	11. Chapter 11

"You won't have to stop me again…" Jade said almost whispering and dropped the phone so Beck's eyes wide opened.

"Jade? JADE!" He screamed into the phone but nothing happened so he immediately ran to the parking lot and they followed him.

"Beck, what's going on?" Tori questioned confused.

"I hope I'm wrong but I think Jade is trying to kill herself again" He responded desperately and they stared at each other shocked.

"Oh my god, wait, we want to go with you" Tori said and they all got in the car fast so he immediately took off to Jade's house, which was about ten minutes away.

"Why do you think she did it again? Did she say it?" Andre asked as Beck drove.

"No literally but she started sounding weak, like she'd just woken up and then she said it's over and I heard her phone dropping" Beck said nervously and took a breath. "Please god, please let her be okay" A few minutes later they arrived to Mr. West's house and saw Jade's car outside so he knocked pretty hardly. "OPEN THE DOOR!"

"What's going on?" Jade's dad questioned upset as he opened the door but Beck didn't even stop to say hi, he ran upstairs followed by the rest of the gang so Mr. West went up as well.

"Jade, open the door!" Beck ordered and punched the door.

"What's wrong with you?" Mr. West questioned angrily. "Stop doing that"

"JADE!" Beck screamed as he tried to open the door but she wasn't opening so he stepped back and suddenly kicked it.

"What the hell?" Mr. West questioned disconcertedly but Beck ignored him and walked inside only to find his biggest fear come true.

"No, no, no Jade, no!" Beck exclaimed terrified and everyone else covered their mouths shocked. Jade was sat on the floor with her head leaning back on the side of the bed and her hands were all bloody, there was an empty bottle of sleeping pills next to her and all her scars were visible.

"Oh my god" Mr. West said completely shocked and stepped back from the impact.

"She did it, she…she killed herself for real" Cat commented crying her eyes out and Beck took a breath to stop himself from cracking as he put his finger on her neck to check for pulse.

"No, no she's alive, she's alive" Beck informed relieved and immediately tied two pieces of fabric he cut off her shirt to stop the bleeding. "Andre, help me…we need to take her to the hospital" The two boys carried Jade downstairs trying to not hurt her and got her in his car while Mr. West drove the rest of them to the hospital as well.

As soon as they arrived the doctors started attending Jade and a few seconds later her father and the rest of the gang arrived. "What happened?" Tori asked worriedly.

"They're treating her" Andre responded.

"How did you know?" Mr. West asked them and Beck sighed.

"Listen, Mr. West, there's something you need to know…" Beck said. "Jade self-harms, she cuts herself" he informed and Mr. West's mouth dropped.

"What?" He questioned shocked. "Jade, my Jade self-harms? That's not possible, she's not that kind of girl"

"I'm sorry to inform you she is" Beck commented seriously. "She started doing it long ago and then she stopped but she recently started doing it again"

"But why? Is it because of Daniel?" Jade's dad questioned.

"Perhaps, I don't know" Beck responded sincerely. "But today we confronted her about it, I guess she panicked and did this"

"Dear god" Mr. West said and covered his mouth shocked. "But you said she started doing it long ago, when? Why?" He questioned and they looked at each other debating whether to tell him or not.

"We believe she'd been doing it before she got into Hollywood Arts and it was because of you" Beck said and his eyes wide opened.

"Because of me?" Mr. West asked completely shocked. "But what the hell are you talking about? Jade didn't have any reasons, I've never been an abusive father or anything like it"

"Listen, we just know she thinks you don't love her and that you reject her…at least that's what she said back then, that's how she explained why she did it" Andre commented. "That and the fact she felt lonely, she told us her mother had passed a year before that so I guess that was her trigger"

"I can't believe this" Jade's father said as he shook his head mortified. "And now…if you hadn't arrived, she would've died"

"But she didn't" Beck responded. "She'll be fine, she just needs your support and psychological help"

They waited for over three hours and the doctor finally approached them. "How is my daughter?" Mr. West asked worriedly.

"Alive, the bleeding didn't kill her and we washed her stomach so the pills didn't either" The doctor responded. "But I noticed she has some bruises and cuts on her arms, I suppose she self-harms, right?"

"Yes" Beck answered sadly and the doctor nodded.

"She is awake, you can see her" Everyone followed the doctor towards Jade's room and when they entered, she immediately turned to them.

"Jade" Her father said emotionlessly and she looked down. "Why?"

"Leave me alone, I don't want to see anyone" Jade informed coldly. "Congratulations! You just ruined my life" she said agrily to Beck and he sighed.

"I saved your life" He responded. "I wasn't gonna let you make this mistake"

"Don't pretend you care" Jade demanded upset. "I know you don't, nobody does"

"What are you talking about? Of course there are people who care about you, me included, I'm your father" Mr. West commented.

"It's too late to remember it" She responded.

"Why do you hurt yourself?" He questioned.

"Why not?" Jade questioned back.

"Jade, stop acting oblivious" Beck commented. "Is your love for Daniel so big that you prefer to die than to live without him?" He asked sadly, especially because that meant her love for Daniel had been much bigger than her love for him. Jade simply stared into space sadly and sighed.

"No" Jade said and turned to him. "I don't love Daniel anymore, I don't even know if I ever did…" She commented and he stared at her confused.

"But he was your boyfriend and you seemed so in love" Tori commented.

"I was in love with what he represented, not with him" Jade clarified but she could see they didn't understand. "Daniel seemed the perfect man, he took his time trying to make me fall for him…he did all sorts of things I never thought someone would do for me and he made me feel good about myself, he always reminded me I was beautiful, that I was the only one, that he loved me and I liked that" She continued and Beck looked down because, in a way, she was comparing him to Daniel and Daniel won. "He started bothering me when he wouldn't leave me alone but I refused to end what we had because in the end, he was just trying to keep me…"

"But then he got violent" Andre added and Jade nodded.

"Yeah…" Jade said and sighed.

"So he represented the perfect man in your life?" Robbie asked not really understanding her point.

"No, it wasn't about that…" Jade responded. "You really don't get it, do you?"

"No, explain yourself" Beck demanded.

"Ever since my mom died, nobody has truly loved or cared about me…no one!" Jade affirmed. "I guess that's why I started doing it when I was younger, then when we started dating I thought I'd finally found someone so I stopped…it's pathetic" she commented upset. "When you broke up with me…for the second time, I almost fell again but then I didn't because you aren't worth my pain" she affirmed coldly.

"And Daniel is?" Beck asked but she shook her head.

"No, he isn't" Jade responded. "You still don't get it, I'm not doing it because I miss him or because I love him…I'm not doing it for you either, I'm doing it for me" she said to Beck.

"For you?" Cat asked confused.

"Yes, Daniel represents exactly what my whole life is about…I was born to be alone and miserable, isn't that right, Beck?" She asked him coldly and he sighed sadly. "There isn't a single person out there who's willing to love me for who I am without either making me feel he's doing me a favor or making me feel I'm a god damn object he possesses" she said angrily.

"That's not true, Jade, and even if it is…You're eighteen, you haven't even lived long enough to know that yet" Tori commented.

"I don't expect you to understand, none of you feels like I do" Jade responded emotionlessly.

"Your perception of reality is completely twisted, you don't see what you have" Beck affirmed and she stared at him upset. "But first of all, I'm sorry, I really am…for everything"

"You're forgiven, leave now" Jade ordered coldly but he shook his head.

"No, you need to listen to me" Beck responded. "I'm sorry for telling you the things I did, I'm sorry for the way I behaved, I was a jerk but above all , I'm sorry for making you feel you weren't good enough during our relationship" He said sincerely. "But you need to understand something, Jade, get it through your head, NO ONE in this world is worth your tears or your blood…You can't let your value be determined by someone else's actions, that's an issue you need to fix" He commented and she looked down because she knew he was partly right. "And also, look at me" Beck demanded and grabbed his chin gently to make her look up. "I do love you, I love you way more than you think" He affirmed and she did her hardest to push the tears back.

"No, you don't" Jade affirmed. "You're just saying this because you feel bad for me now but you don't love me, he was right…he said this would happen" she commented as she looked to the other side.

"He? Do you mean Daniel?" Her father asked and she simply stared at him emotionlessly. "You've talked to him?"

"He calls me sometimes" Jade commented and they looked at each other surprised.

"What? But why? What does he want?" Beck questioned.

"He usually reminds me that he's the only person who loves me…" Jade responded.

"And you believe him…" Beck added upset.

"No, if he loved me he wouldn't have hit me…or told me to…" she started but then stopped.

"Tell you to what?" Andre asked.

"To use my gold scissors" Jade responded and chuckled sadly.

"He's told you to cut yourself?" Beck questioned angrily and Jade looked at him.

"Yes, that's something you two have in common" She simply responded and Beck looked down ashamedly. "And he also said this would happen, he told me you would probably try to convince me you love me but only because you pity me" she said upset. "I want you to leave"

"No, Jade, what that animal says is meant to hurt you…You can't believe him!" Beck affirmed upset and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up, you can't come here and act like you're a saint…You're just like Daniel, what YOU told me was meant to hurt me too and you didn't care" Jade said angrily.

"Yes, exactly and you shouldn't have believed me" Beck responded and Jade looked to the other side not knowing what to respond. "Jade, please, you need to believe me…I'm not lying, I've been trying to fix things since our fight, long before this happened…I was angry and I didn't think before I spoke but I'm sorry, I do love you, you have to believe me"

"I don't have to do anything, get the hell out now or I'm gonna call the security guards"

* * *

 **Yeah, Jade is being very stubborn...**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, please review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys!**

 **This is the last chapter, i hope you enjoyed the story :)**

* * *

Beck had to leave the room but the rest of the gang and Jade's dad stayed there. "Jade, you need help…what you do is not normal and it's not okay" Her father affirmed.

"And what are you gonna do?" Jade questioned coldly. "Take me to a psychiatrist? Pretend you care? Lock me up, daddy?" She questioned and smirked.

"Yes" He simply responded and she stared at him surprised. "Except that I'm not pretending, I do care about you, Jade, you're my only daughter" Mr. West affirmed.

"As far as I remember, I'm your biggest mistake and disappointment" Jade commented and he sighed.

"I've told you many times that I didn't mean to say that, you're not a mistake" He affirmed. "But it's okay if you don't believe me now, it's obvious you're not well…you're not sane"

"Go to hell, I'm perfectly sane" Jade responded angrily. "You're not gonna lock me up, I'm eighteen"

"You self-harm and you just tried to commit suicide, I don't need your permission" Her father commented. "You're legally incompetent and therefore I, as your father, have your custody and you're going to get the help you need"

"You wouldn't dare…" Jade said nervously.

"Dare to do what? Save your life?" He questioned and she stared at him coldly so he put his hand on hers. "This will be for your own good, when you come back…you'll see things differently" He affirmed and she pulled her hand back.

"I hate you" Jade informed coldly and he looked down.

"Okay, it's fine…you can hate me all you want but it's my responsibility to keep you alive" Mr. West simply said and Jade looked to the other side upset, she knew he was right, he would be able to put her in an institution if he wanted so she was panicking because she hated the idea of being locked up.

"I never thought Jade had such deep mental issues…I mean I thought she had issues but of a different kind" Tori commented sadly as they ate lunch in the hospital cafeteria. "She's always seemed so confident and strong"

"She is, she just doesn't want to see it" Beck responded.

"How is that possible?" Tori asked confused.

"Jade is confident most of the time, in almost all circumstances but she's emotionally…fragile" Beck explained. "And I'm an idiot because I've always known it and she is right, I enjoyed pushing her buttons...I just didn't think it affected her so badly"

"Well, now we know it did" Andre said coldly and Beck sighed.

"Do you guys think she'll get better?" Cat questioned sadly. "She seems so upset"

"She is full of anger and sadness, she just needs to let all that go" Beck commented. "And I need her to understand that I truly love her"

"That's gonna be hard, especially now" Robbie commented.

"I know but it's the truth, my actions in the past were dumb…and wrong and egocentric, I should have never made her feel she wasn't good enough to be the only one" Beck affirmed. "But most importantly, even if she doesn't want me back, she needs to stop being emotionally dependent on others…I hope therapy helps her"

"I don't think she's emotionally dependent, she can be alone…I think she's just emotionally unstable" Andre commented. "It's not the same, she said it…she doesn't do it because she needs someone, she does it because she feels miserable"

"Yes, you're right…That's her actual issue" Beck responded. "I hope she can grow out of it"

A few days later Jade was released from the hospital and her father drove her directly to the mental clinic she would spend a season in. "This place has very good reviews, it's the best in the city" Mr. West affirmed as they walked inside.

"Am I supposed to be excited?" Jade asked coldly. "I didn't want to come here"

"It's for your own good, you won't be here permanently" He responded.

"You never know" Jade said coldly and he shook his head.

"Goodbye, honey, I'll see you soon" Mr. West said and tried to kiss her cheek but she leaned back.

"I hope not to see you again" Jade commented and started walking away with the nurse. She was put in a room with a bed, a closet and a desk in it but it wasn't ugly, it had huge windows and view to the garden.

"I hope you're comfortable in your stay with us, Jade" The nurse commented but Jade ignored her. "Doctor Edwards will see you in a few hours, as for now, make yourself at home" she said and left so Jade sighed, she couldn't believe she was actually in a mental clinic.

Five weeks later the gang was at school having lunch but they weren't talking at all so Tori decided to break the silence. "Do you guys think Jade is okay?" She asked worriedly.

"She's in a really good place, I've read good reviews" Robbie commented.

"Her father said that she wasn't happy about being left there, though" Beck said and sighed sadly. "However, I hope it's helping her"

"Can we go see her?" Cat asked.

"Mr. West said she can have visitors on Fridays" Andre informed.

"Tomorrow's Friday" Cat said excitedly. "Can we go tomorrow?"

"Sure, let's hope she agrees to see us" Next day Beck drove everyone to the clinic and they went to the garden to wait for Jade; a few minutes later they saw her accompanied by a nurse walking towards them and they immediately stood up.

"Jade!" Cat said happily and hugged her so Jade hugged her back. "We've missed you"

"How are you?" Tori questioned nicely but Jade was just staring at them emotionlessly.

"Your scars look better" Robbie complimented, Jade was wearing jeans and a plain gray tee so they could see her arms.

"Are you gonna speak at all?" Beck asked and Jade sighed.

"Jade, did you take your antidepressants?" The nurse questioned and Jade rolled her eyes but nodded. "Okay, I'm gonna leave you here and trust you but remember I'll check you when the visit is over and I hope not to find any sharp object"

"Do you think we'll give her a sharp object?" Tori questioned confused.

"Happens sometimes and with her it's happened once" The nurse informed and Jade looked down.

"I told you I never asked for it, why didn't you believe me?" Jade questioned annoyed.

"What happened?" Beck asked.

"A young lady came to visit and said she was Jade's friend, they talked and when the visit was over I found a pair of scissors in her pocket" The nurse responded.

"That bitch wasn't my friend, she came because Daniel told her to" Jade informed.

"But you accepted the scissors and didn't report her" The nurse commented.

"That was on my first week here, drop it…I haven't tried anything" Jade said upset.

"I know, Jade and I hope you will continue like this but you've been warned" The nurse said and walked away so Jade rolled her eyes.

"That woman is after me all the time, it drives me crazy" Jade commented annoyed.

"Why?" Cat asked.

"She's my personal nurse, her job is to make sure I take my medicine and stay alive" She explained.

"How do they treat you here?" Beck asked.

"Horrible, I can't access the internet or make calls without someone hearing it and they don't let me drink coffee" Jade said.

"How about therapy?" Andre questioned and she shrugged.

"It's okay, I guess…" Jade answered. "I like talking with him, he doesn't judge me"

"I'm glad you like it" Beck said and she turned to him embarrassedly.

"Listen, I'm sorry for blaming you for…what I did" Jade said sincerely and he stared at her surprised. "I've realized this is my responsibility and all I've done is try to find excuses or blame it on others"

"It's okay, don't worry…you were partly right" Beck said sincerely.

"No, I wasn't…I've realized I was to you what Daniel was to me, when it comes to jealousy, of course" Jade commented. "Listen, this is hard for me to admit but…I was just afraid you would realize there are girls out there who are way better than me and you would end up leaving me" she said while looking down. "It's stupid, I know but it's how I felt and I guess that's what made you get tired of me in the end…how ironic"

"Jade, listen…" Beck started but she interrupted him.

"No, let me finish…I need to get it out now or maybe I'll regret it later" Jade said and continued. "It's not your fault that I went back to self-harming and it's not your fault that I tried to kill myself, that was just a mistake…I was afraid I would be put here after you found out" she commented and shook her head while chuckling. "My whole life is so ironic, nothing turns out the way i plan it" she said and sighed. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is…sorry" Jade said and turned to Beck. "I never wanted to make your life miserable and I know that you tried to make our relationship work but…I ruined it, I really did and you have no idea how much I regret it, especially because when Daniel entered my life I was in a dark place and he seemed the light…but he ended up being the biggest shadow"

Everyone was just listening sadly but happy that she'd realized things so they looked at each other not knowing what to say. "I see you're seeing things a lot better now so I believe it's the right time to talk" Beck said and she turned to him.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Jade questioned.

"You and me" He said and Jade looked to the other side. "Listen, Jade, it's true that your jealousy was partly what harmed our relationship but it was also my fault and it's also hard to admit this because it wasn't right of me…but you were right when you said I made you feel you were an option"

"It was true, though" Jade commented.

"No and let me finish" Beck demanded. "I didn't treat you like you deserved to be treated, at least not all the time…I enjoyed making you jealous and having certain control over you" He admitted ashamedly and she looked at him surprised. "It wasn't even a conscious thing, I just liked it when you got jealous, when you asked me to say I love you, all those little cute things you did made me feel good and it was egocentric of me because I never actually thought I was making you feel bad" He confessed sadly.

"You don't have to do this" Jade said.

"Yes, I do…I need to" Beck responded. "But even though I wasn't the person you deserved, I love you, I've always loved you and you weren't just an option, you were the one girl I wanted, the one and only girl I want" He affirmed and she looked at him not knowing what to believe. "Right after I broke up with you, I realized what a horrible mistake I'd made…at first I panicked because I thought you would crack and then when you didn't, I was glad but when you started dating Daniel, I just wanted to punch myself because I'd given you to him" Beck commented upset. "And the worst part was that he seemed to be making you happier than I ever did, he did things right…at first, so I was burning up in rage, I was angry with myself for being so stupid to let you go, I knew he made you happy and you'd realized you don't need me"

"Beck…" Jade said but he continued.

"No, Jade, this is necessary, I need you to understand that I love you, I really do and I'm an idiot for not showing you how much you're worth" Beck said sincerely with tears in his eyes as he got on his knees in front of her so he would see her face to face. "It was MY mistake what caused yours, I knew how you were and I used it to feed my ego….and you have no idea how much I regret it because you deserve better, much better" He affirmed and she looked down. "I just want you to know that you're worth gold, Jade, you're amazing and I'm sorry I wasn't good enough to show you that, but I love you, I really do...However, I get it if you don't love me back anymore, I deserve it"

"Are you being honest?" Jade asked.

"Completely" Beck affirmed and she looked down. "What? What are you thinking?"

"Umm…I'm just confused" Jade responded. "I know I loved you…a lot, I really did and then when Daniel appeared, I loved the idea of being with someone who impressed me every time but I don't think I ever loved HIM" she commented and sighed. "Maybe…my feelings never changed" she said and he stared at her smiling a little.

"Are you saying you still love me?" Beck questioned and Jade stared at him emotionlessly.

"I don't know" Jade responded sincerely. "Perhaps but it's not good for me to think about being with someone right now, I need to recover my life first"

"Of course…but that gives me hope" Beck commented and winked at her so she laughed.

"You're unbelievable" Jade said while shaking her head and then her nurse came back.

"Jade, the visit is over" She informed and Jade nodded before standing up. "You know what to do" Jade rolled her eyes and proceeded to open her arms and legs, the nurse started touching her all over to make sure she didn't have anything on her and then nodded. "Clean"

"I told you it wouldn't happen again" Jade commented and the nurse smiled.

"Let's go, Doctor Edwards is waiting" Jade stayed in the clinic for a few weeks more and she was finally released so her father and friends went to greet her outside the clinic. When they saw her again, she looked completely changed, she was still the Jade they remembered but she seemed a lot more confident.

"Hello honey" Mr. West said.

"Hey dad" Jade responded and hugged him.

"I'm so happy to see you like this, so changed" He said and she exhaled gladly.

"Me too" She said and turned to her friends.

"Jade!" Cat exclaimed happily and they all hugged her but after a few seconds she started pushing them back.

"Okay, that's enough" Jade said annoyed and they started chuckling.

"It's good to have you back" Beck said and grabbed her hand so she pulled it back smiling uncomfortably. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine" Jade responded.

"I thought you said you loved me" Beck commented and Jade shrugged.

"Things aren't that easy" She said and he raised an eyebrow at her confused.

"So…what are we now?" He questioned.

"Friends, I guess" Jade commented.

"You don't want to get back together with me?" He asked.

"First, you haven't asked me and second, you have to earn it" Jade said and he stared at her surprised but smiling.

"I have to earn it?" Beck questioned surprised and she nodded.

"It's totally up to you, I'm not gonna be chasing you again" Jade responded and smiled at him casually before turning to her friends, who were just trying not to break out laughing at Beck's shocked expression. "Let's go…" she said and started walking away but then Beck suddenly turned her around and put her close to him as she stared at his face with a proud smirk.

"Challenge accepted"

Beck indeed had to work and put a lot of effort into recovering Jade's love, she sometimes gave him hope and sometimes acted like she didn't care to make him feel what she'd felt during their relationship but after a few months, she finally said yes and they became a couple again. Lots of things happened that year but by the end of it, Jade was in a much better place that she'd been the previous time, she was more mature and more stable and so was Beck; he had to learn to appreciate Jade more and he always tried to remind her how important she was to him, just so she would never have to find a new love again.

* * *

 **Happy ending!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! :)**

 **Don't forget to review**


End file.
